les maraudeurs sans peter
by sailor digitale
Summary: **TERMINEE** Et si Peter n’avait jamais existé ? Comme les maraudeurs se seraient constituer ? * épilogue 2* Se passe en 1995 env. Fin et prologue, ou commencement ?? Lisez. Read / REVIEW :-P
1. Default Chapter

MA VERSION DES MARAUDEURS

Quequ'un m'a donné une idée alors je l'exploite. 

Resumé : et si Peter n'existait pas. Cela ce passe au temps des maraudeurs.

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et amitié.

James, assis près de la fenêtre pensa à Poudlard et ses amis. La lettre de première année lui reviens en mémoire…

'PAPA !!!' cria une voix.

'Quoi James ?' cria Harry Potter

' Je l'ai recu !!! je l'ai recu !!!' cria le garcon de 11 ans qui courait vers son père, assis dans le salon

'Mais quoi ?' repéta Harry 

'Ma lettre' repondit James en tenant à sa main des morceaux de parchemin .

'Celle de poudlard ???'

'OUI !!!'

'C'est génial ! James ! Tu vas y aller ! C'est génial ! C'est génial !' cria Harry

'Qu'est que c'est que ce boucant' cria Eléonore Potter en arrivant.

'James a recu sa lettre de poudlard !!!'

'C'est génial !! OH  Jamies ! je suis tellement contente !' Evidament, sa mère avait pleurée de joie, son père était aller chercher dans sa malle un tissus qui ne le quittait plus à présent : sa cape d'invinsibilité. Elle était précieuse comme toute sa maison, et était plus douce que du velour.

James Potter regarda ses amis à tour de rôles, il se souvint de leurs première rencontre, dans ce même wagon.

'Papa, y'a une place là' cria une voix

Une porte qui s'ouvre et un garcon aux cheveux noir jais entra.

'Oh, escuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu… Je peux rester ici, les autres compartiments sont pleins..'

'Bien sûr…'

'Voilà Si'. Oh, bonjour.'

'Bonjour monsieur. Je m'appelle James Potter'

'AU, t'es le fils de Harry et Eléonore ?'

'Oui…'

'Bien, moi c'est Samuel Black et voici mon garnement de fils Sirius. Si', j'y vais, fait pas trop de bétises !'

'T'inquietes pas papa !'

Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Puis était arrivé Remus Lupin

'Bonjour, escusez moi. Je peux voyager ici ?'

'Oui, bien sûr.' Repondit Sirius  'Moi c'est sirius Black et lui James Potter'

'Enchanté. Moi c'est Remus Lupin… T'es le fils de Eléonore Potter ?'

'Oui, pourquoi ?'

'Mon père la connaisait…'

'oh.'

'Alors, vous venez tous de famille de sorciers ?' avait dit Sirius pour changer de conversation

'Oui.' 

'Moi idem.'

Puis, le dernier arriva.

'Bonjour, on peux s'asseoir ici, y'a plus d'autres place'

'Oui.'

'Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans, elle c'est Katherina Fleche et lui c'est Mattias euh…'

'Hacher, Matthias Hacher !'

'OK… Moi c'est James Potter, eux c'est Remus Lupin et Sirius Black…'

'Vous êtes sorciers de souche ?'

'Ouais… Et vous ?'

'Non, j'habite à Londres et je n'ai jamais sû que j'étais une sorcière jusqu'à ma lettre. Pétunia, ma grande sœur, n'est pas sorcière…'

'C'est des choses qui arrive.' Expliqua Mattthias. 'Moi, c'est moitié-moitié mais on vis côté sorcier. Mes deux frères sont sorciers, à la grande joie de mes parents.'

'moi, sorcière de souche' expliqua Katherina

Voilà, ils étaient tous réunis pour la première fois. Evidament, ils avaient été répartis mais étaient tous à Griffondor. 

James les regarda longement. Sirius et Matt se regardant en coin, il y avait un mauvais coup qui se préparait et, apparament, il était diriger vers Kate. Cette dernière parlait avec entrait avec Lily sur un sujet quelconque (surment de filles pensa James) et Remus dormait en face de lui. Ce garcon, comme les deux autres était génial mais il pouvait être ailleurs et disparraisait tous les mois pour « voir sa mère ». Tous les autres, James y compris, savait qu'il mentait mais, par respect, ils faisaient semblant d'y croire. Ils n'en parlaient jamais mais James était sûr que les autres étaient aussi inquiets que lui. Ils n'étaient plus des gamins et entraient en 3ème année maintenant, James se jurea de savoir ce qui traquacait Remus avant la fin de cette année.

A ce moment, il croisa les yeux de lily. Il avait flaché sur elle dès la première seconde mais reffusait de l'admettre. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue car, de plus, d'après Sirius, c'était 'evidament réciproque'. IL n'en était pas sûr mais était fou d'elle. Pendant qu'il pensait à cela, il vit qu'elle pensait à la même chose, c'est-à-dire, ce groupe que tout le monde appellait les maraudeurs en raison de leur farces et autres bétises.

En parlant d'amitié plus importante, il y avait Matt et Kate qui entretenait une relation  non définie, ils se tournaient autour mais ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sirius et Remus faisait un beau couple et vu la façon dont Sirius regardait d'un air inquiet Remus, James se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas si tord que ca… Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle.

'QU'est que c'st que ce sourir sadique Jam'' demanda sournoisement Matt

'Je m'amusait à faire des couples dans le groupe…' repondit-il

A ses mots, tout le monde pris une teinte plus ou moins rouge sauf matt

'Mais tu sais qu'on est 4 garcons pour deux filles…'

'Justement…'

Lily et Kate pouffèrent, comprenant où James voulait en venir. Sirius regarda son ami avec une grande incompréantion et Matt lui, regarada les filles avec un air amuser. James le vit fixer Kate avec insistance, tout comme il avait regarder Lily 5 minutes auparavant. 

            « VOTRE ATTENTION SVP ! NOUS ARRIVONS A LA GARE DE PRES AU LARD DANS 15 MINUTES, VEILLEZ VOUS PREPAREZ ET LAISSER VOS AFFAIRES DANS LES COMPARTIMENTS ! »

'Hummm… déjà' dit une voix ensommeillée

'Rem' enfin, on dirait que tu as pas dormis de la nuit…' repondit Matt qui se pris, pour toute reponse, un regard noir, remplit de tristesse. Ce regard que tous ici connaissaient par cœur pour être celui qui anime le plus souvent Remus Lupin.

'Bon, les filles, vous …'demanda maladroitement James.

'Oui, James, on vous laisse, on va voir Amélie…'repondit Lily.

Après s'être changer, les filles revienrent et ils decendirent ensemble vers les calèches sans chevaux qui les attendaient à leurs sorties.

'On prend celle-là ! Venez les mecs' cria Kate pour couvrire le bruit du vent

'Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque rentrée, il fasse moche ?!'

'Ca doit être une dradition…' asarda Matt.

'Ouais, ca doit être ca…' ajouta Lily

Entre temps ils étaient montés dans une calèche.

'J'espère que Rogue s'est fait renvoyer'

'Tu peux réver James…' repliqua Sirius

'Bah… En tout cas, j'ai hate de voir celui qui remplacera Freeze au poste de DFCM' dit James

'Ouais, moi aussi…' dit Kate

'Faut dire qu'on a pas été gater… Avec Freeze et Burger.' Repliqua Matt

En effet, leurs deux derniers professeurs dans cette matière furent un mage noir voulant tuer Dumbledore, leur nouveau directeur, et un vampire ayant 'vampiriser' une serpentarde.

'Comme tu dis… enfin, Gate ne peut pas être parti..' continua James

A ses mots, un soupir parcouru les jeunes gens. Gate était leur prof de potion, et même si Kate était la meilleur de l'école, elle favorisait toujours les serpentards dont Severus Rogue, l'autre leilleur élève de sa classe, qui était placé en tête. Kate et Rogue se disputaient toujours la place de « meilleur » mais Rogue l'emportait « grâce à Gate qui le favorisait »disaient les gars, mais Kate savait que Rogue méritait cette place.

'Mais Fittwick est toujours là' repliqua Lily qui était la meilleure dans ces cours et qui vouhait au petit professeur une vénération absolue.

'Oui, heureuement.'

'Et Mac Gonodall aussi…' repliqua Matthias

'Oui.. Elle est très gentille et pourait l'être encore plus si elle nous favoisait comme Gate' dit ameureument James.

'Arrête ton char James Potter. Tout le monde sait que tu es le chouchou de Mac' car tu es 'l'exemple à prendre''repondit Kate en prenant l'air pincé de leur professeur de Méthamorphose.

Ils parlèrent des différents profs et émirent quelques hypothèses pour le poste vacant (DFCM) et arrivèrent à Poudlard où ils pûrent manger.

Après le repas et l'habituel discours du directeur (il était question d'un grand mage noir qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance et dont le nom était Voldeport, d'après ce que James avait entendu * c'est voldemort !* yahoo ! sd, t'es vachement forte là !), ils partirent vers la tour des Griffondors.

'Boule de pue !' dit James 'C'est Molly qui me l'a dit.' Expliqua-t-il  devant la question muette des autres.

Molly était une fille de 6ème année avec la-quelle les maraudeurs s'entendaient assez bien. Elle avait un petit copain, Arthur Wesley, avec le quel elle trainait tout le temps.

'Bonne nuit les filles ! A demain !' Dit  Matt d'une voix endormit

'Bonne nuit !' repondirent-elles

Ils montèrent chacun dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

James s'effondra sur son lit, ses affaires déjà entassées à son pied

'Ahhhh… On est bien ici… C'est comme si on avait pas d'ennuis' dit-il

'Je vois ce que tu veux dire…' repondit Remus

'Ouais, c'est comme si nos ennuis étaient restés dehors…' repliqua Matt

'Bon, on se couche ?' Demanda Sirius

'Non ! T'es fou ??' repondit Remus et Matt en même temps.

'Moi non plus !' repondit James après avoir reprimer un sourire.

'On parle de quoi ?' demanda Matt

'Des vacances !'

'Des filles !'

'OK…. Je vois !' repliqua Matt

'Vous savez… J'ai un secret, je crois qu evous le savez tous…' commença Remus après près de deux heures. 'Seulement, je ne suis pas encore près à vous le dire.. Je vous demande de me comprendre..'

'T'en fait pas Rem'… On a tous un jardin secret… Ca a un rapport avec ton depart tous les mois ?' demanda Matt

'Oui…'

'OK… T'en fait pas, on te demandera pas ce que c'est…' lui dit Sirius

'Merci les copains.. Vous êtes les meilleurs !' repondit Remus

'Dis aps ça à Sirius, il risquerait d'y croire !' repliqua James

'On peux faire la même remarque pour toi, James' remarqua Matthias

'Bonne nuit les gars !'reprima Remus dans un baillement

'Bonne nuit Lup''repondirent-ils.

ééééééééééééééééééééééééé    note de l'auteur    èèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè

Voilà, j'ai voulu ecrire sur les maraudeurs mais j'suis désolée, je peux REELLEMENT PAS ecrire sur Peter. Ce qu'il a fait me degoute tellement !!!! Comme il a pu être ami à James, Sirius et Remus ! Alors Matthias le remplace, il est plus dans l'optique des 'maraudeurs' je trouve. Serieusement, comment Peter à pu se transformer en animagi (le rat, c'est tout petit, c'est p'te pour ca…)

Je vous previens aussi que y'a pas que James et Sirius qui vont être animagis….

Review please !

Sailor Digitale


	2. pensées

ET SI ? …. AU TEMPS DES MARAUDEURS 

Disclamer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Matthias et Katherine, eux ils sont à moi !! Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur leurs dos et leur créatrice c'est Mrs Joann Katheleen Rowling, la génie qui nous fait patienter comme des malades pour le cinquième tome….

Résumé : Voilà l'histoire des maraudeurs.. Mais sans Peter, un autre le remplace : Matthias.

Les maraudeurs rentrent en troisième année et sont bien décider à connaître le secret de Remus Lupin. Des couples se forment dans le groupe…

Merci aux revieweurs… Ca fait tellement plaisir !!

_Chapitre 2 : premiers cours, premiers amours._

'Comment ????' cria James

'Oui, t'as bien entendus, les cours de potions et de magie se font avec les Serpentards.' Répondit calmement Remus.

'Comment peux-tu être si calme Rem' ?' demanda Kate

'Je suis pas comme vous, j'arrive à contrôler mes émotions en public !' répondit-il d'un ton glacial

Ils étaient assis à l'extrémité de la table de Griffondor et venaient de recevoir leurs emplois du temps

'On a Divination le lundi après-midi Rem'… Et sortilèges le jeudi et le mardi matin' nota James

'Bien… J'ai hâte de voir les nouveaux sortilèges que Fitwick va nous apprendre… Super, on a méta cet après-midi !!' répliqua Remus

Tous les autres se regardèrent. Apparemment Remus se couvraient encore une fois d'un air joyeux. Ils avaient l'habitude mais c'était toujours aussi déroutant.

'Ben vous en faîtes des têtes !' remarqua Remus

'On était en train de se dire pourquoi James voulait rentrer dans l'équipe de Quiddich …'

'QUOI ??? Mais tu vas tous les écraser James ! C'est super ! Génial !'

'Et pas encore décider… Les sélections commencent la deuxième semaine…'

'Tu vas tous les avoir James' répliqua Sirius

'Ouais, moi aussi je vais essayer de rentrer mais toi, t'es une réelle chance !' continua Matt

'Tu tente quel poste Matt ?'

'Poursuiveur ! J'ai toujours été plutôt adroit au tir' expliqua ce dernier

'Moi aussi ! On pourra peut-être s'entraîner mutuellement !'

'Bonne idée ! On progressera plus vite !'

Remus les regarda les uns après les autres.

Lily, une de ses meilleures amies, avec laquelle il a fait les quatre cent coups… Il l'adorait.

Kate. Elle aussi, une des ses meilleures amies, il adorait faire des courses avec elle, étudier comme eux seuls arrivait à le faire…

James. James était tellement cher à ses yeux, autant que Matthias. Eux seuls arrivaient, avec Sirius à le faire rire, à le faire aimer sa vie.

Et puis, il y avait Sirius. Ce garçon était tellement incroyable. Il n'avait rien de spécial mais il commençait à douter de ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. Etait-ce plus que de l'amitié, comme celle qui unissait ce groupe, appelé maraudeurs ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à James ou à Matt… Eux pouvaient comprendre…

« Comprendre quoi ? Tes sentiments à ta place ? Ou que tu es un loup-garou ??? Tu ne peux pas leurs demander conseil sur toi et Sirius avant de leur avoir révéler ce secret ! ! ! »Se dit-il.

Sirius regarda, comme tous les maraudeurs, le combat que semblait faire Remus avec lui-même. Il le vit secouer la tête, signe que ce ne sera pas encore maintenant qu'il saura ce qui tracasse son ami. Il l'aimait réellement très fort, autant que les deux autres garçons, même peut-être plus. Il le trouvait attirant, il se surprit à penser à lui comme un.. Amant… cet été, ce qui l'avait fortement troublé. Il ne savait plus trop où et ce qu'il était mais ses meilleurs amis étaient là pour l'entourer et il sentit les larmes de joie venir à ses joues.

'Bah, Sirius ? Tu pleures ?' demanda Kate

'Oui.. J'suis tellement content d'être ici, avec vous !' répondit-il avec franchise

Ils le regardèrent avec de la stupeur, vite replacer par de la tendresse. Tout le monde croyait que les maraudeurs étaient insensibles, mais, en réalité, ils étaient de vrais cœurs d'artichaut, surtout Sirius…

'Ben moi aussi, j'suis content d'être là les amis ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !'

Ils se sourirent, de ce sourire qui faisaient qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. C'était peut-être là la force de leur invincibilité.. L'amitié incroyable qui unissait ce groupe. Et l'amour qui commençait à ouvrir doucement le cœur de ces personnes. Kate repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue, la veille, avec Lily :

« Alors, sérieusement ? »

« Les couples que je verrais dans le groupe ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Ben, toi et James. » A ces mots, Lily avait fortement rougit mais n'avait pas renié. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ses sentiments pour James Potter et les avait avoués à sa meilleure amie l'année passée

« Ensuite ? »continua Lily

« Mlionbetmnas. » Avait-elle dit en rougissant. Lily, qui avait très bien compris, lui demanda « Quoi ? »

« Moi et Matthias » avait-elle avoué « puis… » elle avait hésité. Et si elle se faisait des idées sur la relation entre Rem' et Sirius. Elle tenta le coup « Comme l'a sous-entendu James tout à l'heure, Sirius et Remus »

« Alors toi aussi ?? »

« Tu crois que… »

UN sourire magnavelique (j'suis pas sur de l'orthographe) apparu sur leur visage.

« Oui… Seulement, il y a Rem' et… J'suis triste pour lui. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Il se bagarre avec lui-même on dirait… Il me fait mal… »

« Mais on ne peut pas l'aider… »

« Si, en l'appuyant. »

Elle étaye tomber finalement sur cet avis. Il fallait pousser doucement Remus Lupin a leur confié ce secret qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. Il faisait parti du groupe autant que Sirius ou James, mais on aurait dit qu'il regrettait cette place. Et puis, il y avait le mystère de sa disparition à intervalle régulier tous les mois… 

James fût le premier à se reconnecter à la réalité et cria un 'on va être en retard en Sortilège !!' qui '' réveilla'' tout le monde et ils coururent pour aller en sortilège.

Remus fût le dernier et entra en faisant une grimace de douleur. Flitwick le regarda un instant avec un regard bizarre puis, semblant comprendre une raison inconnue à ses amis, hocha lentement la tête avec … compassion ? … 

« Put*** »se dit Remus « J'arrive à me faire regarder comme une bête blessée par flit'.. Tout ça à cause de ma métamorphose avant-hier… »

Il était habituer à ces douleurs post-transformation, même si elles faisaient toujours aussi mal… Tout comme les transformations en elles-mêmes. Il croisa le regard de Lily. Aussitôt, sa douleur disparût, comme toujours quand il croisait un regard de ses amis dans ces cas. Le regard perdu et désolé de ces derniers le remplissait d'un sentiment tellement fort qu'il se sentait mieux… Il s'était souvent surpris à penser qu'ils étaient peut-être différents des autres, et que, eux, ils n'auraient pas peur de lui et de sa 'double personnalité'…

'Excusez-nous monsieur.' Demandèrent-ils

'Premier cour de l'année et vous voilà déjà en retard.' Répondit le petit professeur d'enchantement. Il croisa le regard encore plein de douleur de Remus, 'que cela ne devienne pas une habitude jeunes gens !'

'Bien' répondit James pour tous et ils se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir à leur place.

'Bien' commença Flitwick 'nous allons commencer l'année avec le Donatus. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?'

Evidement, Lily, Matt et Remus furent les seuls a levé la main

'Mrs Evans?'

'Le Donatus est de la même sorte que le accio mais il donne à quelqu'un d'autre l'objet attiré.' Récita-t-elle

'Excellant !'répondit le professeur de sortilèges '10 points pour Griffondor'

Le cours qui s'en suit fût uniquement pratique et c'est avec un certain soulagement que les futurs maraudeurs sortirent de la salle pour aller manger.

            Trois semaines avaient passé sans que Remus Lupin ne soit absent mais le matin de ce mercredi promettait un départ, se dit Sirius. Il y avait de quoi. La veille, son ami avait était sujet à ses malaises, devenus courant, et était partit à l'infirmerie après le cours de Potion. Il n'était pas rentrer. Sirius regarda le lit, évidement vide, de son ami.

'T'es pas endormie Si' ?' demanda James Potter

'James ? Sirius ?' demanda une voix qu'il attribuait à Matthias

'Les gars ? Vous êtes pas en train de dormir ?' demanda Sirius

Il entendit un bruissement, et la lumière fût allumée.

'Il est 6 heures du mat' et Rem' n'est toujours pas rentrer' dit Sirius

'l'infirmière a dû le garder pour la nuit' répondit Matt d'un air lasse

'Non, il nous ment !'

'Arrête James ! C'est notre ami !' répliqua Sirius

'Oui, mais n'empêche que je déteste quand il part, comme ça.. J'ai l'impression qu'il souffre !' déclara Matt

'T'as raison, j'l'addore moi ! Il est sympa avec tout le monde, ne crie presque jamais…C'est une perle comme ami !' Déclara James d'une voix qui trahissait l'émotion.

Ca en était trop pour Sirius. James et Matt avaient ravivé la plaie qu'il essayait, en vain, de combler depuis le début de l'année :: son amour pour Remus Lupin.  Il éclata en sanglot. James et Matt se regardèrent, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Sirius pleurer. Ils hochèrent la tête.

'Si'…'dit James doucement 'Faut pas t'en faire, il reviendra, comme toujours'

'Oui, James a raison… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part comme ça…' répliqua Matt

'Mais… Vous… Vous pouvez pas comprendre. Je…' dit Sirius en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

'Que tu l'aimes ?' Demanda Matt

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il pensait qu'il était le seul à avoir remarquer le léger flirt qui existait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

'… Oui' répondit enfin Sirius avant de se remettre à pleurer. Ca y est, ils savaient. Ils allaient le rejeter mais il en avait mare de cacher ses sentiments aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

'Tu sais.. C'est réciproque, je crois…' remarqua Matt

James hocha légèrement la tête alors que Sirius leva la tête vers ses amis.

'Bah, il te regarde tout le temps en cours, avec son air triste comme toujours' commença Matt '… Comme si…'

'Comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas te dire quelques choses… C'est plus fort que quand il nous regarde, nous…' continua James

'Merci.' Dit simplement Sirius.

'On va essayer de t'arranger un coup…' commença James

'Non.' Dit brusquement Sirius

'Comment ça ?' demanda Matt

'Ecoutez, je vous remercie plus que tout…' commença-t-il

'Mais ?'

'Mais je veux qu'il vienne de son plein gré me parler… Pas qu'il se sente obliger. Vous comprenez ?'

James et Matthias sourirent. Oui, ils comprenaient, mais ils comprenaient aussi que leur ami aimait réellement Remus Lupin et ils étaient heureux pour eux. Qui sait ? Peut-être Remus serra plus ouvert et moins mélancolique après la déclaration de leur ami.

'Dit lui…'

'Je verrais…Mais vous, vous pourriez vous déclarer aux filles aussi non ?' demanda malicieusement Sirius

L'effet escompter eut lieu : ses deux amis virèrent à la tomate, et bafoullèrent des mots incompréhensifs. Cela redonna le sourire à Sirius, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres.

'Allez, il est 7 heures. On va bouffer.'dit James

'Il est encore tôt, mais c'est ok pour moi !' répondit Matt 

'Sirius ?' demanda James

'Bien sûr !'

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, sortirent, puis, passant comme d'habitude devant l'infirmerie, ils firent deux ombres.

'Qui est la ?' demanda fort James

'James Potter ?' demanda une voix

'Oui… Lily ? Kate ?'

'Oui.. Chut !' dit Kate

L'infirmière venait de sortir de l'infirmerie avec le directeur

'Il est temps d'aller le chercher Pom-pom ! Il fait presque jour !'

'Oui, j'y vais !'

Ils se regardèrent avec un soupir qui n'avait rien d'heureux.

'Comment un garçon peut souffrir autant…'

'Oui, c'est tellement horrible… Mais heureusement, il a des amis…'

'Oui..mais il refuse de leur dire toute la vérité…' dit Pom-pom avec lassitude

'Il faut le comprendre, il n'a jamais fait confiance en quelqu'un… Ou alors on l'a trahit…' déclara Dumbledore

Le groupe des maraudeurs se regardèrent avec entendement… Il s'agissait de Remus, ils en étaient certains.

'Bon, j'y vais', déclara finalement l'infirmière

'Bien, je vais écrire à Dippet…'

Ils se séparèrent.

James demanda aux autres, sachant d'avance la réponse.

'Alors, on fait quoi ?'

'On la suit tiens !' dit Matt

Tous hochèrent la tête ... Ils étaient sur le point de découvrir le secret de Remus Lupin.

'Je ne veux pas…' dit soudainement Sirius

'Comment ça ?' demanda Kate

'Je suis contre.. Je veux que ce soit lui qui nous le dise en face.'

'Ecoute, regarde, la lune est pleine… Elle est belle n'est pas ?'

Sirius et Lily s'arrêtèrent soudain.

'Bah quoi ? Qu'est que j'ai dit ?' Demanda James 'Elle a quoi la lune ?'

C'est au tour de Matt de s'arrêter. 

'La Lune… est pleine ?'

'Bah oui… regarde !'

La lune était pleine et on pouvait observer un magnifique coucher de lune.

'OH non….Non non non non non !!!! C'est pas possible !!' déclara Matt, sujet à une panique invisible

'Pourtant, ça coïncide…' déclara Lily

'Mais que se passe-t-il ?' demanda Kate

'Rem'… Il disparaît toutes les pleines lunes…'

James et Katherine pâlirent, ils venaient de comprendre eux aussi…

'Non, c'est impossible' déclara Sirius 'pourtant, il est solitaire… triste…' Il secoua la tête

'Alors c'est ça… Remus, Remus Lupin est un …' commença Lily

'Loup-garou' finit Matt

Ca y était, le mot était dit.

'Vous avez devinez…' déclara une voix derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Remus et l'infirmière. C'est cette dernière qui vient d'ouvrir la bouche. Remus, quant à lui, semblait fatigué et en proie d'une immense tristesse. C'était finit, ils allaient le détester, comme tous les autres avant eux.. Tous ceux à qui il avait confié ce lourd secret…

'Madame ? On pourrait parler à Remus en particulier ?' demanda James, encore sous le choc

'Oui, bien sûr… Tiens, Remus, mange ca.' Dit-elle en lui donnant un morceau de chocolat

Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête. L'infirmière partie, James prit la parole.

_______________----------------- **note de l'auteur** -----------------_________________________

Voilà, la suite est pour très bientôt … surment lundi (je pars ce WE)… En mire : la conversation entre Remus et les autres… et peut-être une déclaration d'amour (la quelle ??? lol)

Merci beaucoup à :

· a_nge_ : merci merci beaucoup… j'adooore ton fic, elle est géniale… continue !!

· S_arahLou_ : pour les animagis… tu verras mais je pense que ce chapitre répondra peut-être a ta question… Pour le couple Remus Sirius, ne te fait pas de soucis, je trouverai un moyen )

· _Mary Cath_: merci.

Tous les autres qui me lisent et qui trouvent pas deux minute pour reviewer…. 

Extrait du chapitre 3 :

'_Comment ca ???' demanda un Remus hébété_

_'Oui, tu as bien entendu. On veut t'aider.' répéta Matt_

_'Mais… mais comment ?' Demanda Remus, qui savait déjà à moitié puisque c'était Lily qui avait fait le 'plan' de ses amis._

_'Et bien, tu ne peux mordre des animaux non ?' Demanda malicieusement Kate._

_'Vous voulez dire que…'_

_'Tu as devant toi de future animagis !' Déclara Sirius avant de rire aux éclats._

Review please


	3. vancances !!

ET SI…. AU TEMPS DES MARAUDEURS….

Notes :

les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, sont à Rowling, sauf  Kate et Matt, eux sont a moi ! Je ne persoit pas d'argent en écrivant et j'en tire juste une satisfaction lorsque je recoit un review… Pas d'autre provit. Resumé : l'histoire des maraudeurs, sans peter. Ils rentrent en troisièmes années, des couples se forment. Attention, un peu flash (Remus/Sirius). MERCI !!!! à tous ceux qui me lisent, en particulier à ceux qui review…. Je vous addoore !! 

*********

Chapitre 3 : discussion 

Remus se remémora la discussion qui suivit la découverte de ses amis, alors que le Poudlard express filait vers Londres : 

*********

'Remus…' dit Lily 'pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?'

'Oui… Pourquoi a-tu pensé que l'on te trahirait ?' demanda Kate

Remus avait regardé, tour à tour, ses amis et n'avait vu, il s'en souvient, une lueur qui l'aurait mis sur la voie des intentions de ses amis…

'Remus… Tu dois être fatigué, tu devrais monter dormir, on reprendra cette conversation un peu plus tard…' commença Matt

'Non !' Sortit de la bouche de Remus 'Retarder cette conversation est mauvais… Je.. Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir pas prévenu. J'aurais peut-être dû mais j'avais peur de votre réaction, je croyais que vous alliez réagir comme les autres… En vous enfuyant comme si j'avais la peste. Je vous demande juste de ne le dire à personne… Je comprends que vous m'en vouliez, … je ne suis qu'un montre…'

Il avait dit cette phrase tellement de fois, que cela ne lui fit plus rien. Seulement, ses « amis » (oui, maintenant, ça en était des vrais) furent choqués.

'Remus Lupin !!'Tonna Lily 'Je t'interdis de dire ça !!!' 

'Oui' rajouta Sirius 'regarde-toi ! A part une nuit par mois, tu es humain ! Autant que moi ou Matt !!'

'Exactement' répliqua ce dernier 'On ne va pas te laisser, juste parce que tu te sens moche ! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça ! Pour rappeler qu'on existe !!! Et TU EXISTES REMUS !!' Cria-t-il à l'intention de ce dernier. Qui s'effondra, en pleure.

'Oups…' déclara Kate 'Rem', qu'est qui ce passe ?'

'Vous… vous êtes tellement…. Tellement gentils' déclara-t-il

'Mais on le sait déjà, c'est pour ça qu'on est là ! Pour te prouver que tu es aussi génial et gentil que nous… C'est pas pour rien que je t'ai… qu'on s'accroche à toi comme ça…' finit Sirius, mal à l'aise. Il avait faillit dire « c'est pour ça que je t'aime » mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était…Car Remus, à cet instant, ressemblait à ces bêtes traumatisées que l'on retrouvait, parfois, sur le bord des routes. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même instant, les pensées de Remus Lupin furent les suivantes : « a-t-il dit « je t'aime » ?  Alors, mon pauvre Remus, il t'aime autant que les autres… C'est-à-dire assez pour te pardonner et rester tes amis… Tu te rend pas compte de la chance que t'as !!! DES VRAIS AMIS !!! Qui ne t'en veulent pas à cause de CA… » Dumbledore avait raison, ses amis étaient réellement exceptionnels, et il en était contient maintenant.

'Allez, retour à l'école ! On va rater DFCM !!' répliqua Lily

'LILy !!!' Répondirent en cœur (sauf Remus) les autres.

Cette dernière prit le bras de Remus d'un côté, celui de James de l'autre et les emmena, dans une bonne humeur exemplaire, vers le château qui se dressait devant eux… 

*********

Remus soupira, si seulement il avait su plutôt ce que projetait James et Lily… Il l'avait su quelques jours plus tôt, lors d'une annonce fait par James :

*********

' Vous savez que, dans quelques jours, c'est les vacances ! (De la Toussaint, qui existent pas dans le bouquin mais dans mon fic, oui )  Donc, je vous invite tous chez moi, pendant toute une semaine !!!' Avait déclaré James.

Remus, partagé entre exploser de joie et courir dans sa chambre pour regarder son calendrier lunaire, sourit.

'Qu'est qu'il y a rem' ?' demanda Matt

'Je me demande si je pourrais venir…' répondit ce dernier, sincèrement

Matt regarda le jeune homme qui se dressait devant lui, il disait la vérité, il le sentait et s'empressa de répondre

'James a déjà vérifié… Tout est bon ! La prochaine pleine lune est dans trois semaines…'

Remus sourit sincèrement d'un sourire qu'aucuns de ses amis avaient vu avant… Il souriait comme n'importe qui autour de la table, dans la salle commune de Griffondor, seulement, voir Remus sourire comme ça, c'était la première fois. Devant les airs hébétés de ses camarades, il pouffa et éclata de rire, suivit de ses amis, qui comprirent le comique.

'Alors ? Vous êtes d'accord ?' demanda James

'Oui, bien sûr mon chéri !' dit Matt, d'un air ravageur, qui cherchait à imité Lily, visiblement

Lily fit semblant d'être frustré, mais acquiesça vers James, montrant son accord.

Kate pouffa. 

'Pour moi aussi c'est d'accord' déclara-t-elle

'Moi aussi !' répliqua Sirius qui jeta un coup d'œil à Remus

'Euh…Quand est-qu'on part ?' Demanda Remus

Lily applaudit des mains, James et Sirius sourirent, Matt lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et Kate ne pu réprimé un 'ouais'. Remus les regarda l'un après l'autre.

*********

Remus regarda ses amis, assis comme lui dans le wagon. Lily dormait,  appuyée sur un James rouge comme les cheveux de sa douce, Kate regardait, en face de lui, le paysage, comme il l'avait fait durent le début du trajet et Matt et Sirius, faisaient une partie d'échec, où le plus doué était Remus…

'Alors, qui gagne ?' demanda Remus

'Rem' ! Enfin sortit de ta rêverie ?' déclara James

'Ouais ! Je remarquais justement que tu irais bien avec Lily, et j'en cherchais une raison.' Répliqua Remus

Matt et Sirius ne purent réprimer un pouffement. Depuis le début du trajet, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire des sous-entendus et voilà que Remus s'y mettait lui aussi.

'Donc ?'

'C'est moi.' Répondit Matt

Remus regarda le jeu et vit que Sirius avait utilisé la technique qu'il lui avait appris l'année dernière.

'J'en serai pas si sûr, à ta place' répondit-il d'un air mystérieux. Ce qui fit rougire Sirius et donc, pouffer Matt et James.

'En parlant de ça… Je n'ai pas assez de place dans ma chambre donc il va falloir se serrer un peu..' 

'C'est quoi le rapport ?' Demanda Sirius. 

'Qu'entendu par 'se séré un peu' ?' demanda Matt

'Coller les lits…' expliqua James

'Ok… Les filles avec nous ?' demanda Remus

'Ouais.. J'ai pas le choix…'

'Ca va…'

'autant organiser les place maintenant…' s'écria Kate, qui s'était intéressé à la conversation…

Elle pris un papier, ou James décrivit les lits. Après plusieurs minutes de débats, voilà l'arrangement des lits :

Kate      Matt

Lily       Remus

James    Sirius

( Sont comme ça : 

_ _

_ _ 

_ _  avec les têtes au milieu)

Remus soupira. Il était à côté de Sirius. Pas que ça l'embête en soi, mais qu'il n'était pas sûr de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Sirius avait le même problème que lui, sauf que c'est l'inverse. Kate et les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient réussi à les mettre l'un à côté de l'autre, ils espéraient un mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre avant la fin de la semaine…

Lily se réveilla, regarda où elle était, puis, se rendant compte qu'elle avait utilisé James comme d'un oreiller, rougit, puis, contrôlant ses émotions.

'Tu es un bon oreiller James Potter !' dévoila-t-elle

'Merci ! Tu devrais acheter des oreillers Potter ! « Avec James Potter, dormez dans des bras de bonheurs !'

'Exactement !'

Les autres les regardèrent flirter ouvertement sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rend réellement compte.

« Que j'aimerai faire la même chose avec Sirius… » pensa Remus.

« Que j'aimerai faire la même chose avec Remus… » pensa Sirius.

Les deux se regardèrent. Sirius, découvrant l'envie dans les yeux de Remus, se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé tandis que Remus vira au rouge et détourna les yeux sans avoir, auparavant, détailler les yeux de son ami. 

Les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs jais, Sirius avait à ses pieds plus de la moitié de la jente féminine (N/A : dont moi…). Remus ne savait pas (N/A : encore) qu'il était 'envier' (elles ne l'enviais pas perso, juste celle/celui qui ete dans son cœur)par toutes les filles de Poudlard… Sirius était toujours très bon séducteur et avait la parôle facile, ce qui pouvait être un facteur… Le deuxième ? Sa beauté : Grand, brun, et il dégagait beaucoup de charme. Et puis, il faut le dire, il était gentil et doux avec tout le monde… Et ca, ca plait ! 

Remus, quant à lui, était aussi regardé par pas mal de filles. Plus petit que James et Sirius, il était de la même « catégorie », il avait les yeux bleus (N/A :je sais pas si c'est vrai et j'ai la fleme de regarder dans le bouquin) et les cheveux d'un chatain magnifique, plus doux et tendre que Sirius, il était renomé pour son intellingence et sa loyauté, bien que personne ne le connaisait avant Poudlard, octroyant du mystique car les seuls personnes à jamais avoir réussi à ouvrir son cœur était dans le même compartiment que lui : Sirius Black, Katherina Fleche, James Potter, Lily Evans et Matthias Hacher. Ce groupe était devenu le plus populaire de l'école car James et Matthias étaient, eux aussi, de suberbes spécimen, qui en faisait bavé plus d'unes… Lily et Katherina, elles, étaient envier pour leurs beauté et leurs bonté (et aussi parce qu'elles cotoyaient les quatres mecs). Lily était grande, chatain aux yeux vert emeuraude, mince et bien formée (je detes te dire des choses comme ca, mais bon..). Kate était, jusqu'à l'année dernière décrite comme garcon manqué, et bien que ce soit toujours un peu le cas, personne à Poudlard ne réssistait à son charme. Elle mesurait 1m60 et était la plus petite du groupe, elle est blonde (comme matt), aux yeux d'un bleu vitrail éclatant. Matt était lui aussi plus petit que les autres (quelques cetimêtres de moins que Remus) mais il avait les cheveux blond et des yeux gris/ noirs qui attirait toutes les filles comme des guepes.

'Alors comme ca, je suis à côté de toi, oreiller ?' demanda Lily en regardant à son tour les « plan »

'Ouais, tu pourras avoir des bonnes nuits de someil comme ca…' dit James

'Est-ce une proposition Potter ?' demanda sournoissement Lily 

'Tu verras ce soir…' dit d'une voix mystèrieuse James. 

'Et, tu m'a piqué ma voix !! voleur !!' declara Remus pour détendre l'admosphère.

S'en suit un éclat de rire général. Lily a cepandant pas oublier sa conversasion avec son « oreiller », elle se demande s'il rigolait ou pas, et se dit qu'elle verrait bien « ce soir ». 

    « DING DING… VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT. NOUS ARRIVONS EN GARE DE LONDRES, BUKINGAM. VEUILLEZ PRENDRE VOS AFFAIRES ET METTRE DES HABITS NON MAGIQUES… LE RETOUR EST PREVU LE 5 OCTOBRE, à 11 HEURES ! MERCI D'AVOIR UTILISER LA COMPANIE CFMNR (chemins de fer magiques et non réglementés) »

 Les futurs maraudeurs sourièrent, ils allèrent efin sortirent de ce train après 5 heures de voyage.

'Y'a quelqu'un qui viens nous chercher ?' demanda Kate

'Ouais, ma mère… Vous verez, elle est un peu… disons… Possésive.' Expliqua-t-il

'Ohhh…. Elle est parter sur les réglements ?'

'Euh… Faut juste être gentils avec elle et ne pas faire exploser la maison…' declara serieusement James.

Le train s'arreta en fin. James fût le premier à sortir du wagon.

'JAMIES !!!!' hurla une voix

Sirius pouffa et Kate manqua de s'ettrangler.

'B'jour M'man !' déclara James.

'Bonjour M'dame !' declara Sirius

'Boujour Sirius. (il avait passer 1 semaine chez James pendant les vacances.) Vous avez fait un bon voyage ? Vous aez faim ? Vous avez recus des hibous ?'

'C'est bon m'man, tout va bien ! Je te presente mes autres amis. Lily Evans, Katherina Fleche dit Kate, Matthias Hacher dit Matt et Remus Lupin.'

 'ECHANTES! 'declarèrent ces derniers.

' Lupin ? TU es le fils de David ?' demanda Eléonore Potter

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit

'Oui.'

'Tu avais un père très courageux…Sauver sa famille comme ca…' continua Eléonore

Le visage de Remus s'asombrit encore plus

'Je sais.'

'M'man, on pourrais y aller ?'

'Bien, sûr….' Elle jetta un coup d'œil désolée à Remus. 'On y va, un portoloin nous attend.'

**********

Voilà, c'est assez court mais je me met direct au 4eme. Je voulais coupé avant les vacances.

Merci spécial à :

· Kamala : mercxi bcp… ca me fait tout drole quand on recoit une reviewx… Continue aussi ton fic (HP et la force du passé)… Je l'adoore

· KaiHei : merci… Pour ton pb de page… Je sais pas

· Clem : la voilà, la suite. !!

· Ange (la deuxieme fois !) : les transfo, c'est pas tout de suite (je dirai chap 5 ou 6). Par contre, le couple S/R devrait se former (ainsi que le Lily/James) dans le prochain chapitre.

Le resumé à la fin du deuxième chapitre est celui du 4ème….. désolée !!

!o!  Sailor digitale !o!

Review please !


	4. action ou vérité ?

LES MARAUDEURS…. SANS PETER 

Disclamer : blablabla. JKR a tous les perso sauf Kate et Matt. Les perso sont fictif, ne sont pas empreint à la réalité. Je ne perçois pas d'argent avec mes écrits et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris ça, vu que ça sert à rien. P-)

Résumé : Et si Peter n'avait jamais existé ? Comme les maraudeurs se seraient constituer ?

Note : V'la le quatrième chapitre, comme promis. Je suis en train de bosser sur 'le temps est venu' aussi, seulement, bien qu'en vacances (jusqu'à dimanche), je dois réviser mon bac oral de french… Qui a eu l'idée d'inventer le BAC ? Charlemagne ? Pi, merci de reviewer, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça réchauffe le cœur de savoir qu'on est lu (sauf si vous écrivez vous-même)

ATTENTION : Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes explicits entre deux males (Remus et Sirius, mais que des mots doux ou des baisers), si ça vous choque, ne lisez pas !!!!!

L'histoire passe en PG-13 Chapitre 4 : action ou vérité ? 

'Voilà !' Déclara James 'C'est chez moi !'

'Wahouuuuu' 

En effet, les parents de James sont très riches et donc on un manoir en conséquence.

'Dis donc, c'est immense !' déclara Matt

'Non, la plus part sont des salles pour entraîner mon père ou ma mère…' expliqua James 'Ils sont aurors de classe 1, et avec l'arrivée de Voldemort…'

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Depuis le début de l'année, la présence de ce nouveau mage noir était de plus en plus présente et de nombreux aurors avaient été blésés, voir mort.

'Il n'y a que trois chambres.. Celle de mes parents, celle de ma p'tite sœur et la mienne… On a aussi un elfe de maison, Buby.' Continua James en les menant vers sa chambre.

'Voici la mienne.' Déclara-t-il devant une porte.

Quand il l'ouvrit, les autres n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Avec la maison qu'il avait, ils s'étaient attendus à une chambre en conséquence. Seulement, le bordel qui régnait dans la chambre faisait paraître la chambre plus petite.

'Et bien…' déclara Lily

'On a du boulot si on veut dormir ce soir !' continua Kate

'Ensemble ?' demanda Lily

'Ouais, un … deux… trois !'

'Changeaoubliatus' récitèrent les filles

Tout à coup, tous les objets allèrent à la place où James leurs avait réservé une place. 

'Merci les filles… Faut que vous m'appreniez cette formule !' déclara James

'Mouais… faut voir !' Déclara Kate avant de sourire.

Ils allèrent manger, puis retournèrent dans la chambre de James. Ils firent les lits ('pour être débarrasser' avait déclaré Remus)

'Sinon, on fait quoi ce soir ?' demanda Sirius

'On fait une action et vérité ?' demanda Kate

'Oh ! Oui ! Bonne idée' déclara Lily, sachant que les garçons détestaient ce jeu.

'Les filles !' Déclara ces mêmes jeunes gens en cœur.

Les filles pouffèrent.

' Je commence.' Décréta Lily. 'Hum…Sirius.'

Ce dernier frémit, redoutant une action autant qu'une vérité, en ce qui consternant Remus et lui. 'Vérité' déclara-t-il

'Quel est ton penchant ?' Demanda Lily, après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Kate « on va vous faire mijoter les gars » ne put s'empêcher de penser la folle aux yeux verts (Lily, bandes d'incultes !)

'Pardon ?' demanda Sirius, n'étant pas sur du degrés de la question

'En amour !'

'Ah.' Déclara Sirius avant de rougir fortement 'Les mecs' déclara-t-il solennellement.

Remus et Matt, bien que ce dernier sache qu'il rognait sur Remus, furent les seuls étonnés. Sirius avait déjà dit, dès le début, à James son penchant vers les hommes, et les filles avaient remarqué qu'il ne les avait pas remarqués, n'essayant même pas de les séduire.

'Merci.' Remercia Lily (_pourquoi faut que je mette tous les verbes au passé ?? C'est chiant !)_ 'A toi !'

'Bien' repris Sirius. 'Matt !'

Ce dernier regarda les yeux de son interrogateur

'Vérité.' Déclara-t-il

'Es-tu amoureux ?' demanda narquoisement Sirius

'Oui. Et d'une fille pour préciser !' Déclara ce dernier, rougissant légèrement (comme les cheveux de rond). 'C'est à moi' continua-t-il. 'James chéri ?'

'Oh, non. Action !' déclara-t-il

'Embrasse Lily !' Déclara Matt. Il rayonnait, comme Sirius, qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de pouffer ou Kate, qui donnait des coups de coude à Lily en se retenant, à grandes peines, d'éclaté de rire. James, lui, rougit, puis, rencontrant les yeux verts qu'il aimait tant, n'eu plus de doutes. Lily, le visage aussi rouge que le sien, esquissa un sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, stoppant ainsi les gloussements de ses amis, se pencha sur elle et déposa un p'tit bécot sur les lèvres de la brune. Lily l'attira contre lui, l'embrassa avec plus de conviction. 

'Houuuuu…'ne purent s'empêcher de dire les autres.

'Bon, ça va !' Déclara Matt, se retenant de pouffer. 'Ca va !' Répéta-t-il alors que les deux ne se quittaient plus.

Enfin, James se détacha de Lily, avec regret, pour s'installer à côté d'elle, la tenant par la taille.

'A toi James !' déclara Matt

'Remi.' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

'Vérité.' Déclara-t-il, sachant la question que James allait poser.

'T'es pas obliger de répondre à celle là, j'en ai une autre pour toi si tu….'

'Tu veux savoir comment je suis devenu un loup-garou ?' Demanda Remus, comme si on demandait le temps qu'il ferra demain.

'Euh… oui, si ça te dérange pas.'

'Non, fallait bien que ça tombe de toute manière, puis je préfère cette question, plutôt qu'une autre' déclara le loup-garou en regardant étrangement Sirius. 'C'était quand j'étais petit, je devais avoir cinq ans je crois, il faisait beau, je m'en souviens car on voyait très bien la lune, qui était ronde.'Commença Remus. Lily serra un peu plus fort la main de James et Sirius s'approcha de Remus. 'J'avais l'autorisation de mon père de jouer dans le jardin, alors je jouais avec mon balai-jouet à faire des paniers dans les buts que mon père avait aménagés le jour même. Je voulais devenu poursuiveur, le plus grand poursuiveur du monde', déclara-t-il avec litanie 'Je jouais quand un loup est arrivé. Mon père, sui me regardait depuis sa chambre, au premier, me cria de rentrer doucement, alors qu'il descendait en bas.'

'Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas transplanté ?'demanda Lily

'Il ne pouvait pas car il avait mis une barrière anti-transplanage. C'était juste après Guadenal(le mec que Dumbly a tué, je me souviens pas du nom), vous savez, et mon père avait gardé cette barrière', expliqua Remus. 'Mais le loup, qui était un loup-garou, fut plus rapide que mon père et me mordit. Mon père s'en est voulu, jusqu'à sa mort…'Remus pleurait maintenant. James fit un signe à Sirius, qui acquiéça. Sirius s'approcha de Remus et lui serra l'épaule. 

'Allez, maintenant, c'est à toi de faire souffrir quelqu'un !' Déclara-t-il d'un air qui se voulait jovial. Remus regarda Sirius et fit que le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aquiéça.

'D'accord !' Dit-il 'La p'tite Kate n'a pas été interrogée.'

Cette dernière releva la tête.

'Je dis action'

'Fait une déclaration d'amouhour à Matt !' déclara Remus

'Euh… Mais…' essaya de dire Kate

'Non, non, non. Respecte la règle. Puis, c'est que des paroles, c'est pas comme si c'était réel non ?' Déclara Remus, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

'Ok… Euh..' Elle alla se placer devant matt, et commença à chanter.

 ' J'ai bien vu, ce que tu veux cacher,

Il est revenu, tu as pleuré.

 Je suis celle, sur qui conter. J'ai besoin de le prouver.

 Il suffira peut-être, d'un coup du sort. 

Dis moi ce tu souhaites, plus si encore.

mmmmm laisse-moi seulement te montrer.'

 Chantonnant le refrain 

'J'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie, et s'il faut, j'en paierais le prix,

 je t'attendrais jusqu'au bout, 

 Je t'attendrais  jusqu'au bout.' Elle se pencha sur lui et répéta ces paroles au creux de l'oreille. (La chanson, c'est David Charvais, _Jusqu'au bout_). Matthias ne savait plus où se mettre, il fixait cependant Kate. Elle répéta entièrement la dernière phrase avant des passer les bras autour du cou de Matt et lui glisser, dans l'oreille un « c'est mes vrais sentiments Matthias Fleche ». Puis, se retournant vers Remus, elle lui lança un 'Voilà !'

Remus sourit. Personne n'était dupe de ce qui venait de se passer entre Kate et Matt.

'Alors moi, je choisis James !'

'Oh, non.' Sortit de la bouche du concerné.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Kate ' Alors ?'

'Vérité !' Dit sombrement James.

'Depuis combien de temps aimes-tu Lily ?'

'Depuis 2 ans, 29 jours, 11 heures ..' Il regarda sa montre 'et 23 minutes'. 

Tout le monde le regarda, Lily essaya de compter. 

'Depuis le moment où on s'est rencontrer…' souffla-t-elle

'Oui… Je t'aime depuis la première seconde où tu es rentrer dans ma vie, Lily. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je veux t'aimer et te chérir pour le reste de ma vie…' déclara-t-il avec un sérieux absolu, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Lily

'Eh, oh ! Roméo ! Vous êtes pas trop jeunes pour vous marier ?' demanda Kate

James, prenant conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls, rougit avec violence, alors que Lily souriras de plus belle.

'Moi aussi, je t'aime, James Potter !'Déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion. 'Bien, c'est à toi Jamie de choisir ton souffre douleur.' Continua-t-elle.

'D'ac'. Lily Cherie. Humm. Sirius!'

'Oui, Jamie?' demanda ce dernier en clignant des yeux

'T'as un.. Mec… en visé en ce moment ?' demanda James

'Tu le sais très bien James.' Dit Sirius avec un sourire figé

'Oui, mais je suis le seul.  Réponds s'il te plait.'Demanda James

'Et sadique en plus…' répliqua Sirius avant de rougir 'Oui, j'en ai un !' dit Sirius

Remus n'en croyait pas. Premièrement, Sirius aimait les mecs, il avait donc une chance, plus importante que celle qu'il avait cru avoir. Mais en plus, il avait quelqu'un en tête, et vu sa tête, IL était sûrement dans la pièce. Remus regarda ses amis. Assurément, ça ne pouvait pas être James, car il était déjà pris et Sirius lui avait confesser la personne en question. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius. Immédiatement, il savait. Il savait que c'était lui, Remus Lupin, que Sirius Black avait choisit. D'un hochement de tête, Remus lui signala qu'il ressentait la même chose et Sirius articula silencieusement 'plus tard'. 

'C'est à moi !' Dis Sirius avec un regard sadique. 'Hum… Matt ?'

'Vérité !'

'Bien… Est-ce que t'as une fille, ou un mec, en visée ?'

Sirius se récolta deux regards qui tue (celui de Kate et celui de Matt). Ce qui eu l'effet d'élargir le sourire de Sirius.

'Oui. C'est une fille.'

'Et ?' Demanda Sirius

'J'ai répondu à ta question et moi. Je déclare ce jeu comme fini !'Déclara-t-il.

'Quoi ?' Demanda Lily.

'Ben, c'est la troisième question… J'ai le droit d'arrêter le jeu !'

'Exact ! Merci Matt' (en fait, cette règle, elle existe pas mais j'en avais mare des questions à trois fran.. euros) S'exclama les trois garçons en cœur.

'Si vous volez, on se raconte des histoires…' Proposa James

'On a plus trois ans, Jamie'

'OH, arrête avec ce surnom. T'es pas Lily, compris ?'

'Oui, JamIE' répondit Sirius

'Bon, je parlais d'histoire qui font peur.'

'Ok.'Déclara Sirius.

'Lily. Va éteindre la lumière. Tout le monde dans son lit.' Déclara James.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. 

'J'en ai une… Mais elle est très triste.' Déclara Remus

'C'est quoi ?'

'Comment j'ai tué mon père.' Déclara sombrement Remus

Un silence glacial s'empara de la salle.

'Pendant tes transformations ?' demanda Sirius

'Evidement. J'adorais mon père. Mais seuls les animaux ne craignent rien avec moi. Il s'est approcher de moi, alors que j'étais en pleine phase de loup.' Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux (il faisait noir… Pouvait pas voir), il était en train de raconter son seul meurtre, il pouvait être envoyer à vie à Askaban. Soudain, il sentit, à sa droite, un mouvement. Sirius. Il se rapprocha (Sirius) de lui et mis sa main sur son bras. Cela le calma aussi tôt. C'était ses amis. Ceux qui n'avaient pas fuient, quand ils avaient découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, ceux qui écoutaient, silencieux, son récit. 'Quand je suis en loup, je n'ai presque plus de contrôle sur moi-même' Expliqua-t-il 'Mais durant la fin de mes transformations, il n'y a que le loup…' Sirius pressa le bras de Remus, conscient que le loup-garou devait s'ouvrir pour leur raconter ça. 'Il croyait que ma transformation était terminée, alors il était descendu dans la cave, où je passe mes transfos… Seulement, j'étais encore loup… et… je…je lui ai sauté dessus.' Finit-il en pleur.

Sirius s'approcha de lui, lui caressa la tête, comme on caresse ceux d'un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. Lily, dans les bras de James, pleurait silencieusement,  James, lui, avait resserré son étreinte sur Lily. Remus, n'en pouvait plus, se rapprocha de Sirius et se serra contre lui. Sirius, comprenant que Remus faisait ça car ils étaient amis, et rien de plus, le pris dans ses bras. Ce dernier, dans les bras de Sirius, se sentit mal, très mal… Mais en même temps,… Soulagé ? Libéré ? Avoir confier à ses amis, son action, l'avait libéré d'un poids énorme. Sirius posa sa tête sur celle de remus. Puis, se mis, front contre front. Remus sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, Sirius était-il en train de lui faire des avances ? Remus approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Sirius et…

'Une autre histoire ?' Demanda James.

Sirius et Remus sursautèrent. Sirius se détourna de Remus, après lui avoir bécoter le bout du nez. Remus lui pris sa main, il entrecroisa ses doigts.

'Non.'Déclara-t-il en essayant de ralentit les battements de son cœur. 'Je passe.'

'Ok… moi j'en ai une.' Déclara Matt. 'C'est l'histoire d'un vampire qui…'

Remus, cependant, ne fit pas attention à l'histoire de Matt. Il sentait le pouce de Sirius caresser sa main. IL s'approcha davantage des cheveux bruns aux yeux bleus (Sirius), et sentit que celui-ci faisait doucement la même chose. 

'Il s'approcha derrière elle et croqua.' Entendit Sirius. Cependant, il n'entendait pas réellement la voix de Matt. Il était occupé à s'approcher doucement de remus. Ils avaient faillis s'embrasser. Il avait failli sauter sur James mais s'était retenu quand il avait sentit les doigts de Remus se refermer dans sa main. Maintenant, il s'approcha encore un peu de Remus, se retrouva presque collé à lui. Remus ayant décidé de faire la même chose que lui. Il pouvait imaginer le sourire de remous, malgré le noir.  Il ne se laissa pas démonter et colla, comme la dernière fois, son front contre le sien. Il attendrait que Remus fasse le premier pas, en l'embrassant. Il n'était pas encore certain des sentiments de rem' et ne voulait pas le brusquer. Tous ces doutes s'envolèrent quand il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes.

Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Après que Sirius les avaient mis dans la même position qu'avant, il avait à peine réfléchit. Sirius lui laissait la main, ne voulant pas le forcer. IL avait pris sa décision en ¾ de seconde et était maintenant en train de l'embrasser.

Ce premier baiser entre les deux jeunes hommes fut discret. Sentant Sirius repondre, il détacha, avec regrets ses lèvers des siennes, le regarda dans les yeux (même s'il fait noir, ssont proche donc ils peuvent se voir un minimum.. chercher pas !).

'Voilà ! Finit !' Déclara Matt (en fait, j'ai pas non plus suivit l'hisqtoire de Matt, je sais juste qu'elle faisait bien peur.)

'Wahou !' Déclara James.

'T'as le don pour faire des histoire terrible toi !' Déclara Kate.

'Ouais ! C'est sur !' déclara Lily.

' Pas vrai Les mecs ?' demanda James. 'Sirius ? Remus ?'

Remus entendit la voix de James l'appellé.

'Hein ? Quoi ?' Demanda-t-il.

'Qu'est que tu fais ?' Demanda James 

'Je .. euh..'

'Laisse le Jamie !'Déclara Sirius.

'Oh… Je vois !' Dit malicieusement James. 'Désolé de vous avoir déranger !'

'Bah réfléchit un peu, la prochaine fois !' Retorqua Sirius.

'Arrête Si'. Te met pas dans  cet état. Il voulait être gentil… Pouvait pas savoir.' Dit doucement Remus.

'Oui. T'as raison… Désolé Jamie !'

'De rien.. Et arrête avec ce surnom !'

'Alors c'est vrai ?' Deamanda Kate.

'Quoi ?'Deamanda Remus

'Vous deux ?' Répliqua-t-elle.

'Oh..' Remus et Sirius rougièrent (dans le noir).

'Attendez trentes secondes.' Déclara James. On entendit des pas et TIC. La lumière fut.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux de James, Lily, Kate et Matt ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Sirius et Remus étaient on ne peux plus proche et ils se tennaient la main (comme tout à l'heure) Remus releva la couette sur sa tête, la lumière étant trop forte.

'Et bien… La voilà ta réponce Kate !' Retorqua James avant d'éclater d'un rire mouet (ben, y'a ses parents dans la maison), vite repris par tout le monde sauf les deux consernés. Sirius avait une tête qui se voulait mécontente mais ses yeux, brillants de plaisir, le traisait. Remus, lui, était… Sous les couettes. S'habituant à la lumière, il sortit la tête.

'Alors ? Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?' Demanda Lily.

Cette question eut un effet bissare. Sirius rougit alors que Remus sourit. 

'Oui.' Repondit ce dernier.

Cette nuit fût bien courte pour les maraudeurs (ils avaient enfin trouvé un nom pour leur groupe).. Après les conffesion de Remus et Sirius, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais Lily, Kate, James et Matt n'arrêtaient pas de parler entre eux.

'Mais qu'est qu'il y a, à la fin ?'Demanda, au bout d'une demi-heure Remus.

'On a pris une décision Remus.'Déclara James 'En ce qui te conserne, avec tes transformations'

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était trop beau. D'abord l'acceptation de sa lycotomie, puis celle du meurtre de son père. Puis ensuite, Sirius, qui était dans ses bras en ce moment, mais, là, c'était la fin.

'Sirius n'est pas au courant mais je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord… On a décider de…' continua James.

'De te suivre pendant tes transfo (c'est animagi ou animagus ??.' Continua Lily.

Remus sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Ses amis… Avaient-ils cette idée en tête ?.. 

'Comment ca ???' demanda un Remus hébété

'Oui, tu as bien entendu. On veut t'aider.' répéta Matt

'Mais… mais comment ?' Demanda Remus, qui savait déjà à moitié puisque c'était Lily qui avait fait le 'plan' de ses amis.

'Et bien, tu ne peux mordre des animaux non ?' Demanda malicieusement Kate.

'Vous voulez dire que…'

'Tu as devant toi de future animagis !' Déclara Matt avant de rire aux éclats.

'Vous êtes fous !!' Déclara remus

Sirius hocha la tête, en signe de son accord avec les autres. Se retourna pour regarder Remus dans les yeux. 

'Rem'.. C'est le meilleur moyen.. Je veux pas que tu sois triste…' Il l'embrassa tendrement et approcha sa bouche de son oreille 'Je t'aime, mon loupio.. Je suporte pas de te voir triste', déclara Sirius avec un sérieux étonnant.

Biezn qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu de ce que Sirius lui avait dit, le visage de remus offraitun contraste étonnant avec le même, trente secondes apparavant. Il était passer de la colère triste à un adoucisement total. Il s'approcha à son tour de l'oreille de Sirius…

'Je t'aime aussi… Si tu savais à quel point ! Si c'est ce que tu désires. Alors je te suis , mon amour …'

$$********** note de l'auteur **********$$

V'la. 

Merci à tous les reviewer, passé ou futur.

Au  prochain chapitre, des vacances des apprentits sorciers et sûrement le dernier couple (Kate et Matt)… 

Review !


	5. apprentis animagus en vacances...

**LES MARAUDEURS…SANS PETER.**

Disclamer : bla bla bla… enfin, tout le monde le sait (va-y !) bon… JKR détiens tous les droits envers les perso (sauf Kate et Mat nananere) !! Je ne fais que les empreinter et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur leurs dot (de pauvre étudiant mal nouris)

Resumé : les maraudeurs sont dans leurs 3eme année et découvrent des secrets.. enfouis dans les cœurs…  

Note : Slash/Yaoi.. enfin, relation entre mecs.

Après Remus/Sirius et Lily/James.. Matt/Kate eviddement. Au programme : Vacances, amour et animaux !

Les note [1] renvoie à la fin….

Let's et go !

******

_Chapitre 5 : apprentits animagus en vacances…_

James fût le premier à se levé, comme tous les matins. Après quelques instant, il fut conscient qu'il tenait Lily Evans dans les bras. Il sourit, en repensant à la soirée d'hier soir où les couples s'étaient enfin lié. D'abord lui et Lily, puis, doucement, Remus et son meilleur ami. IL les regarda : Remus avait la tête sur le torse de Sirius et ce dernier caressait les cheveux de son nouveau petit ami. 

'Si' ?' demanda-t-il.

'Jamie ?'entendit-il

'Ca va ? pas froid ?' Demanda James malicieusement, espérrant faire rougire son ami. Sirius regarda Remus, un sourir angelique aux lèvres. Il sortaient enfin ensemble, après tout le temps qu'il attendait ça. Les lèvres lègèrement sucrés du loup-garou étaient délicieuses et la peau était douce comme la soie. Il accièça vers James.

'Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment.' Dit-il à son ami.

'Je le sais… Tu dois faire gaffe avec lui, si tu le blesses, gare à toi !' Repondit James, sachant bien que son ami ne pourras jamais faire de mal à son petit copain..

'Je pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, James, tu le sais.. Il.. je sais pas comment l'exprimé.. Il est mon sang, mon cœur… Je l'aime tellement james, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.' Dit l'interresé avec un sérieux qui revenait souvent, ces temps-ci.

James sourit, amusé. Oui, Sirius aimait Remus, il le savait et voyait ce que son ami essayait de lui expliquer… Il resentait la même chose vis-à-vis de Lily.. Mais les sentiments du jeune homme étaient peut-être plus fort que les siens, car Remus avait tellement souvert.

'Hummm…'

'Bonjour marmotte !' Dit Sirius à Matt, qui venait de se reveiller.

'J'suis pas l'dernier !' Gnogna ce dernier, encore endormi.

'Ouais, mais t'étais le premier endormi !' Rajouta James.

'Bah, j'ai pas encore mon âme sœur dans les bras. Moi !' Repondit du tac au tac le blond .

James et Sirius rougit. Puis Remus se reveilla, se qui accetua le rouge des joues de Sirius. Il regarda son amant, se reveiller.

'Bonjour Mooni [1]' Déclara Sirius.

Remus sourit. Ce n'était pas un rêve, Sirius l'avait réellement embrassé.

'Bonjour …'

Sirius se décala pour se mettre au même niveau que Remus et l'embrassa. Ce dernier répondit avec fourgue, entourant le ventre de son amant de ses bras, commença des carresses dans le dos de Sirius.

'Hum hum !' Déclara James, les faisant revenir à la réalité.

'J'ai le droit à un p'tit bisous moi aussi ?'Demanda Matt, tendant ses lèvres.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

'Désolé de vous avoir.. hum.. 'Déranger'… Mais on veut pas top être spectateur de vos… Ebats.' Dit James, rendant plus rouge encore les joues de Sirius  et Remus, ayant dépasser depuis longtemps la couleur des cheveux des Wesleys.

Matt regarda Kate, endormie en face de lui.

'T'en fait pas, Matt. Ca m'ettonnerai si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques…'Déclara Sirius, captant le regard de son ami sur la belle.

Matt eut un sourire, il se souvient soudainement de la soirée et des mots de Kate « C'est mùes vrais sentiments, Matthias Fleche ». Il sourit encore plus. 

'Tu as surment raison Si' !' Déclara-t-il.

Sirius sourit à Matt. Kate et Matt, à part le fait qu'ils se tournent autour depuis plus d'un an, étaient les seuls à ne pas faire de couples dans les Maraudeurs.

'Mooni', murmura Sirius à Remus 'je t'aime mon amour…' 

Remus sourit. Oui, c'était Sirius qui venait de lui dire ça… 

'Mooni ?' Demanda-t-il soudainement.

'Ouais, je sais pas… Ca te va bien… Moon comme lune, et le i our adoucire…'

James souria. Il venait d'avoir une idée génial, comme toujours.

'J'ai une idée.'

'Hummm… Quoi ?' Demanda Kate.

'Salut Kathy !'

'Arretes de m'appeler comme ça, Si' !' Dit-elle avant de s'asseoir.

Elle vit soudainement Remus, sur les  genoux de Sirius (qui était assis). Elle pouffa.

'Ohhh… Pauvre de toi Rem'.. Il va te trouver un surnom….'

'Déjà fiat..' Dit ce dernier.

'A oui ? QU'est-ce ?'

'Mooni !'Repondit Remus.

'Et bien… Félicitation, c'est un des plus beau surnom que Sirius ai inventé.

'James ?'

'Oui… C'est en rapport avec les surnom justement… Faudrait qu'on trouve un surnom en rapport avec l'animal qu'on va devenir…'

'Comme pour Remy tu veux dire ?'Demanda Lily qui vennait de se reveiller.

'Exact.. Bonjour Lil' !' Dit James à cette dernière avant de l'embrasser.

'Bonjour Jamie !'Repondit-elle. 'Bonjour tout le monde !'

***********

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient assis dans le jardin (ou plutôt le parc) de James avec un gros bouquin.

'C'est à mon père.' Expliqua James. 

Lily regarda le titre 'Tous sur les animagus', cela promettait d'être interessant.

Après s'être relayer pour lire le livre, les nouveaux maraudeurs savaient comment devenir des animagus. La première phase, c'était de rechercher l'animal qu'on avait en soit.

'Hum…Sirius, toi, c'est le chien !' Déclara Remus.

'Pourquoi ?'

'T'es toujours joyeux, plein d'entrian, t'es fidel…' Expliqua Remus.

'Il a raison Si' !' Déclara James 

'Bo, bah ça y est.. j'ai trouvé ! Merci Mooni !' Déclara Sirius.

'De rien… Patmol [1]…'

'Pamol ?? * reflechit intencément* Ca me va !'

'Patmol pour sirius ?' demanda Lily 'C'est parfait !!'

'Et moi ?' Demanda Kate 

'Hum… Un chat ?' Proposa Matt

'Ouais… Ca lui irais bien ! Ca colle parfaitement à son caractère en plus !' Déclara James

'Ok… Ca me va !'

'Pattenrond ![2]'Déclara Matt

'Quoi ?'Demandèrent les autres

'Ton surnom,' tenta d'expliquer Matt 'Ca t'irais bien 'Pattenrond !'

Kate lui souria… C'était parfait.

'Merci !'

'De rien.'

'Pour toi…un renard ou un lion…'

'Ouais.. Mais je pencherai plus vers le renard…' Déclara Lily.

'Tu crois ?' Demanda Kate.

'Ouais… Il est fouinneur comme un renard, et rusé….'

'T'as raison… Ca te va Matt ?' Demanda Kate

'Ouais, j'ai toujours adoré les renard en plus…'

' Foxer… Renardo… Rouxie… Routier… Foxie ( -) )… JE sais pas…'

'Rouveur.'

'Quuoi ?' Demandèrent Kate et Matt en même temps.

'Rouveux… Roux et Reveur… T'es toujours dans les nuages mon pote !' Expliqua Sirius.

'Rouveur..' Répéta Matt, 'ca me va ! Merci Sirius !'

'De rien. Il nous manque plus que nos deux tourteraux… James.. et Lily (DA [3] :alors comment je vais introduire le cerf…. J'en ai aucune idée….)

'Hum…. Une licorne ?'Demanda Lily

'Pourquoi ?'

'J'adoore les licornes !'

'Lilyyyyy..' Déclara James

'Arrete Jamie ! Elle a raison. Elle correspond à la dercription d'un 'licorne' dans le bouquin…' Déclara Kate, plonger dans le livre.

'Pardon, y'a une description ??'

'Ouais. Et on a tous trouver le bon animal apparament.. Toi, tu correcpondrais à…(elle lit) un cerf !'

'PARDON ?????'

'Ouais ! Le chef des bois !' Déclara kate, sur le point d'imité Sirius et Lily qui éclatais de rire.

'Oh ! Non…. Enfin, pas trop le choix !'

'Même aucun !' Déclara Remus 'Cornedrue !'

'C'est ok ! J'aime bien ce surnom' Déclara James.

(DA : Voilà ma stupide idée du bouquin mais sinon, comment voulez vous dire que James resemble à un cerf… pffff)

'Voilà.'

'Non, attends ! Regarde pour moi !' Demande remus.

'Mais Rem'…' Dit Sirius.

'Juste par curiosité…' Déclara ce dernier.

'(elle lit, et éclata de rire.)Tu vas pas me croire mais c'est le loup !'

Remus hocha la tête, satisfait.

'Et bien. JE vais deevenir animagus moi aussi !'

'PARDON ???'

'Ben, après, mes tranforation en loup-garou seront moins douloureuse.. Dumbledore a déjà evoqué cette possibilité.' (NA : Mon Dieu, quel mesonge, de moi. Dans l'histoire, Dumbly a vraiment dit ça…)

'Ben, si c'est Dumbledore qui le dit !'

'Génial, on pourra faire des escurtion partout dans Poudlard…' Déclara Matt

'Et dans la foret interdite…'Continua James, evoquant tout haut, ce que tous pense tout bas.

'Exact.'

'Bon, les gars. Faut peut-être commencer à devenir animagus avant de savoir ce qu'on va faire après ,non ?' Demanda Lily, appuyer de Kate.

'Lilyyyy…Sabotargent ?'

'Trop long… Blanchcorn… Non. Corn. Non, comme Jamie… Sabargent ! Trop argent… Galor !!! Galor !'

'Pourquoi Galor ?' Demanda Matt

'Galop et or ' Repondit Remus, 'je me trompe ?'

'Non, Mooni'

'Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?'

'Faut arrivé à se transformer !' Repondit Kate, encore plongé dans ce fichu bouquin.

'Sans blague…' Repliqua James

'Noin, faut se transformer. MMAis juste avant, faut boire du sirop de grenadine.'

'PARDON ???' Demanda Lily

'C'est quoi du Sirodegrenadidine ?'

'Du sirop   de  grena di ne !'Expliqua Kate.

'Tu rigole Pattenrond ?' Demanda Lily 'C'est moldu ce machin !'

'Je le sais, je suis aussi moldu que toi ! Mais c'est ce qu'il y a marqué !' Dit Kate

'C'est bon ?' Demanda Remus.

'Délicieux… Meilleur que le jus de Citrouille ! J'en buvais des tas quand j'était petite.'Dit Lily, en train de se remémorer le gout.

'Mais où on va trouvé ca ???'Demanda Sirius.

'J'en ai dans ma valise..' Dit Lily.

'Bien. On boit ça.. Puis, on doit prendre notre temps pour se transformer… Ca prend environ six mois normalement.' Dit Kate, dont les yeux lisait ( le bouquin).

'SIX MOIS !!!'S'exclama Sirius. 'Mais j'peux pas laisser Mooni seul pendant six transformation moi !!!'

James echangea un regard entendu avec Remus. Le loup-garou avait tenu dens centaines de transformation, il pouvait tenir encore six mois. Remus acquiesa,  synonyme qu'il voullait bien lui dire.

'Venez, on va chercher le sirop de.. enfin, le mahin de Lily !'

'J'arrive !'S'écria Sirius. Remus possa sa main sur la cuisse de Sirius, lui demanda de rester. 

'Ok, Kate, Matt, vous venez !' Déclara Lily qui avait compris le manège de James et Remus.

'Mais…'

'Shuut… Ecoute Sirius.. Ca va aller. JE peux vous attendre six mois…'Déclara Remus.

'Mais… Je peux pas moi…' Déclara Sirius, les marmes aux yeux.

'Dit toi que dans six mois maxi, on sera ensemble mais j'ai besoin de toi avant… De savoir que tu m'aimes et que ... '

'Que je serais toujours là ?' Demanda Sirius. 

Remus acquiesa de la tête. Sirius se pencha pour l'embrasser quand une tornade brune arriva…

'On l'a ! T'es contnent Patmol ? Pi, si ça se trouve, on y arrivera en un ou deux mois….' Dit la tornade.

'Jamie…'

'Quoi Moonie ? Ah, Lily, tu l'as ?'

'Jamie ! Tu es suréxité.. On dirais Sirius !'

'Arrete toi James Potter ! T'as pas interet à me copier !! C'est copyright Sirius Black !!' Explosa Sirius en tapant gentiment (?) James.

'Ca va… Calme le cleps !'

'Grrrr…Oups !'

Ils explosèrent tous de rire. Surtout quand ils s'apercurent qu'ils en manquait deux…

(Et voilà, on y arrive enfin !!!)

Dans la chambre :

James vient de sortir, suivit de près de Lily. Katherina s'apprète à suivre la marche.

« C'est le moment où jamais Matt » se dit-il.

Il accrocha le bras de Kate, la fit se retourner et l'embrassa avant qu'elle fut consciente de se qu'il se passait. 

Matt se dit qu'il pouvait mourir tranquille, il avait enfin embrassé la fille qui faisait battre son cœur. Quand à se qui'l se passerait après la rupture du baisez, il s'en foutait pour l'instant. Il sentit son cœur accéléré quand Kate répondit au baiser.

C'est y était, Matt s'était enfin descider et l'embrassait en ce moment. Combien de fois l'avait-elle rêvé, de ce moment ? Elle ne savait pas mais, une chose était sûre, il embrassait aussi bien que dans ses rêves, « même mieux », se dit-elle.

Ils échangèrent ainsi leurs premier baiser, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça qu'ils durent se séparer avant de vouloir faire des choses ( c'est pour les p'tits pervers) qu'ils allaient regretté en suite. Ils se séparèrent donc avec regret mais Matt lui pris la main et l'entraina vers le jardin où les attendaient leurs amis.

*********

Matt et Remus regardèrent autour d'eux. Tout était vide, desert. Ils étaient les derniers, mais étaient ceux qui allaient le plus regeter cet endroit. Deux semaines étaient passer depuis que Sirius et Remus s'étaient embrassés, trois jours de moins que Matt avait retenu Kate pour l'embrassé. Ils n'avaient pas réellement avancé dans leur transformations, enscompter le fait d'avoir bu du « sirop de gredanine », comme disait James. Seul Remus Lupin commencait à apercevoir des resultats, surement dûs au fait qu'il se tranformait déjà en loup, involontairement cependant. Ils commenceront « l'entrainement des Maraudeurs », comme ils l'avaient appellé, dès leurs retour à Poudlard, c'est à dire dans 6 heures.

Remus se souviens de la discution qu'il avait eu avec Sirius le matin même : 

Flash-Back 

_- Alors ?_

_-Alors quoi Rem' ?_

_-On fait quoi pour Poudlard ?_

_Sirius avait soupiré._

_-Ecoute, moonie, j'ai pas envie de me cacher… Je t'aime et…_

_-Ca me convient.. Je voulait juste savoir ton point de vue… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'exiber comme le ferront James et Lily._

_-Ce n'était pas mon intention… _

_-Je t'aime Patmol !_

_-Moi aussi… Moonie.. Moi aussi._

_Fin du flash-back._

***********

note : 

j'ai pris le nom de Remus anglais, je le prefere à Lunard (c'est moche) mais les autres, je prend les nom francais.  oui je sais… je voulait faire un clin d'œil à ceux qui pense (comme moi) que Pattenrond pourrait être un animagus)  Débilité de l'Auteure 

************

NOTE GLOBALE :

V'la, ce chapitre est finito !! Enfin, j'ai essiter à mettre le retour en train ou pas… Mais non ! A oui, j'allait oublié, prochain chapitre, apparition du seul, de l'unique… Sevi Ruguounet !! (Severus Rogue). Même si je l'adoooore, je crois que je vais devoir le mettre en 'mechant(pas bô, mais est que quelques le trop 'bô ? avec ses cheveux gras ??? (moi ms chut !!))

( pour colibri : t'as vu le petit clin d'œil à ta fic qui est genial : Foxie -) )

Remerciment à :

~ lululand : merci bcp.. Moi j'adore ce couple, st trop chou

~ kamala : ben, ce coup, c'était le dernier chapitre… J'espere qu'il t'a plu !!(oui, puisque tu as poster une autre review…)

~hermione359 : merci merci merci… Je hais peter, mais je voulais écrire sur les maraudeurs alors bon.. Heureuse que ca te plaise.

~AngelMoon : merci !

~hermione359 bis kamala bis : : remerci… remerci… Le voilà le dernier couple.(vous avez remarquez que vous metiez la fille (ou le psedo fille pour remus) en premier…. = la fille qui a rien à dire/faire)

 Merci aux autres, qui sont trop flémards pour m'écrire un p'tit review de rien du tout…. MERCI encore aux revieweurs !!!!!

BOBIDIBYE !!!

Sailor digitale


	6. relations publiques et transformations.....

**LES MARAUDEURS… SANS PETER.**

Disclamer : j'en ai mare ! Sont pas à moi, sauf Matt et Kate… Je voudrais bien Rem' s'ilvouiplait miss Rowling ? Non ? Bouhou !!!!! J'EN AI MARE !

Note : attention YAOI/ SLASH. Pas violent (juste bécot pour l'instant) mais si ça vous choque (ben vous lisez pas…)….

ATTENTION : Apparition d'un mec moche et qui sait pas se laver les cheveux, si ça vous écœure, ou si vous faites partie du club 'nous-adorons-severus-rogue-et-nous-le-faisons-bien', ne lisez pas la suite, ou si vous faîtes partie du club 'nous-trouvons-à-sevie-plein-de-petits-defaul-partout-et-tout-le-temps-car-nous-aimons-ça… lisez ! se couvre de ridicule, le servie !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur !!!

Let's et go !

*******

_Chapitre 6 (et oui, déjà) : révélation publiques et transformations !_

« L'amour est enfant de bohème,

et n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi

si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime,

et si tu m'aiiiiiiiimmmee, Prend gaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrddeeee à toooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

« Lily ! Arrêtes ! » Cria une voix

« Kate Kate kate !!! J'ai pas le droit de chanter sous ma douche ? »

« Pas CA ! Chantes autre chose ! »

« J'y peux rien si c'est Maria Calas que j'ai dans la tête. »

Kate soupira. Lily avait cette chanson dans la tête depuis leur retour à Poudlard, trois heures plus tôt. Elle arrêta l'eau, se sécha et sortit de la douche. EN s'habillant, elle demanda à Lily : 

« A ton avis, va réagir comment le roguounet ? »

« hi hi hi … J'ose pas imaginer… »

Il était de notoriété publique que Severus Rogue était en amour face à Lily mais que celle-ci le détestait cordialement. Depuis une 'petite blague' des Maraudeurs, l'année dernière, le serpentard avait juré 'la mort de James et de ses pièces rapportées'. En gros, les maraudeurs tremblaient dès qu'ils le croisaient.  (De l'Humour)

« Bon, allons chercher les mecs ! »

« Doivent être en train de prendre leur douche.. « Remarqua Kate

« Oui.. Et ? » Demanda Lily, voyant le regard d'obsédé

« A ton avis, Rem' et Si', ils prennent leur douche ensemble ou séparément ? » 

Lily regarda son amie ( DA : Pourquoi on dit SON alors que les deux sont des filles ? )Avec un mélange d'amusement et de sévérité. LE premier sentiment l'emporta et elle éclata de rire. Kate vit sa copine (Da suite : là, on dit SA copine… pfff) éclater de rire devant la moitié de la salle commune. Salle commune qui ne savait pas encore les couples formés pendant les vacances. 

« Allez, vient ! Lily-chan !(J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) » Déclara Kate avant de tirer son amie vers le dortoir des garçons. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle explosa :

« Mais ça va pas dans ta tête !!!! »

« Je te signale juste que c'est Ta faute ! » Déclara Lily.

« Lily, Kate ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ! » Déclara James avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras. « Quelle est la blague qui fait rire Lily-chan comme ça ? »

« Ben, je lui demandais juste si nos deux roméos prenaient leur douche ensemble ou pas… Et l'autre, elle explose de rire ! » Raconta Kate, sur un ton faussement outragé.

James pouffa.

« Pour ton info, on prend des douches séparées, Pattenrond ! Mais si tu veux, on peut te raconter nos p'tits secrets ! » S'exclama une voix derrière elle que Kate identifia comme celle de Sirius.

« Sirius ! »

« En personne ! »

James pouffa devant l'air gêné de Kate et d'un Sirius qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Matt et Remus les rejoints.

« Qu'est qui se passe ? » Demanda Remus.

« Rien Mooni ! » Dit Sirius qui savait visiblement que la farce gênerait. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui murmura quelques mots ( à vous de jouer, cerveaux disjonctés !). Remus rougit rapidement mais se ressaisit et sourit. 

« Bon, soit vous nous dites ce que Patmol a dit, soit on va bouffer ! Je crève de faim ! » Déclara Matt en prenant Kate dans ses bras et de l'embrasser dans le coup.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, semblant converser par leurs yeux. Soudain, les autres prirent conscience de se que leurs deux amis étaient en train de débattre : ils se montre en couple ou pas ?

Remus acquiéça soudain la tête. Sirius et lui étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : pourquoi se cacher ? Ils s'aimaient et ce ne sera pas quelques moqueries qui allèrent les séparer. Ils se promirent muettement de ça. 

Remus et Sirius se tournèrent vers leurs amis. 

« Alors, qu'est qu'on attend ? » Demanda Remus, « je croyais que t'avais faim Matt ? »

Sirius pris alors Remus par la main et la serra. 

« Vous en faites pas pour les Griffondors… » Déclara James.

« C'est pas pour les Grinffondors qu'on s'inquiète.. »Repris Sirius.

« Mais pour les autres. »Termina Remus. Les « autres » comprenaient les Serpentard et surtout les professeurs. 

« Vous vous en fiché ! » Explosa Kate, « vous vous aimez, et c'est ce qui compte ! Sont pas à rentrer dans votre vie privée ! »

Tous les maraudeurs, Remus et Sirius compris, hochèrent la tête.

« Merci Kate ! T'as jamais penser à faire de la politique moldue ? »Demanda Sirius.

« pfff.. Laisse tombée Patmol ! »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Pattenrond ! »

« Arrêtez !!! J'ai faim moi ! » Déclara Matt.

Tous savaient que c'était une excuse pour empêcher une autre dispute entre Kate et Sirius qui, malgré leur forte amitié, s'envoyaient des vannes et se disputaient souvent. 

« Ok. Let's and go! » Déclara Kate.

« Ca veux dire quoi? »Demanda Sirius.

« C'est du français (anglais mais sont anglais alors…) ça veut dire, on y va ! » Expliqua Kate.

« Ah… ok… Letsi ande go ! »

Kate pouffa gentiment. C'était pas mal pour une première fois. Ils sortirent du dortoir et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. D'une part, parce que c'étaient les jeunes les plus populaires et 'beaux' du collège, et puis, car il y avait une Kate qui éclatait de rire à chaque fois. Visiblement, le couple James/ Lily ne surprenait pas beaucoup, ainsi que le couple Kate/Matt. C'était le couple Sirius/Remus qui attirait tous les regards. Car c'était évident q'ils étaient 'ensemble' : se tenaient la main et se disaient de choses dans l'oreille… 

« Eh ! Potter ! Tu t'es enfin déclaré ! » Déclara une voix.

« Ouais Harry ! » Répondit ce dernier.

Harry (oui, oui, e sais mais la plupart des gens donnent à leurs enfants le prénom d'un ami) Figg était le meilleur ami des Maraudeurs, en dehors de ce même groupe. Il était souvent avec eux mais refusait d'être dans les mauvais coups. James et Sirius ne comptaient plus les moments où il les avaient sauvés d'un professeur ou de Rusart, le nouveau concierge. 

« Et bien, James Potter, ta maison, c'est une vraie maison de rencontre ! » Déclara Neville, assis à côté de Sam Longdubart.

« Ouais, ben, t'en as pas besoin, Finnigan ! » Cria une voix.

« Wesley ! »

« Salut les gars ! »

« Les amis, nous vous présentons le meilleur groupe de Poudlard… » Déclara Sirius « les MARAUDEURS ! »

Tous les Griffondors les acclamèrent, les filles lancant des regards désespérés à Sirius ou Remus, des regards meurtriers fusèrent vers Lily et Kate. Mais les jeunes gens qui descendaient les escaliers savaient qu'ils s'arrêteraient dans un ou deux jours…

Arthur et Harry semblaient aussi avoir trouver leur âme sœurs : Arthur Wesley, un de 4ème année, sortait visiblement avec Molly Fleche, la sœur de Matthias, et Harry Figg, son meilleur ami avec Arabella Glitter.

« Ben, Mol', tu m'avais caché que tu en pinçais pour le roux ! » Déclara Matt.

« Tais toi frangin !Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais conclu avec Katherina toi ! »

« Ouais, bon… » Déclara ce dernier en rougissant. « On est à égalité… »

Un éclat de rire se répandit. Les petites disputes entre Matt et sa sœur savaient divertir. 

« Bon, on y va ? » Demanda James.

« Ouais, j'ai fin moi ! » Déclara Matt 

« Un vrai goupil(=renard gourmand et rusé) ! » Déclara Harry.

Un éclat de rire s'en fut dans le groupe des maraudeurs. Harry les regarda, sans comprendre pourquoi Matt riait aussi. 

« Ouais, on y va ! »

Le groupe des maraudeurs sortit de la salle commune sous les regards des personnes. Dès leurs sorties, toutes les personnes se mettent à parler en même temps.

« Pourquoi Sirius m'a pris Remus ? »

« J'suis pas tellement surpris des couples à vrai dire… »

« Sont mignons »

« ouiiiiinnnnn »

« Arrête Sally, tu savais que tu n'avais aucune chance »

Loin de tout ce monde, les maraudeurs s'apprêtèrent à rentrer dans la grande salle.

« Et bien, c'est partit ! »Déclara Remus

« Ouais, let's et go ! Comme tu dirais Lily. » Déclara James.

« Je t'aime » Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Remus, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Je t'aime aussi, Patmol. » Répondit Remus de la même manière.

Et ils entrèrent.

*******

Remus, repensa à ses émotions, aux réactions plus ou moins violentes des élèves. Les pouffsouffles, fidèles à eux-mêmes acceptèrent les nouveaux couples sans beaucoup de surprise, les Serdaigles, ayant eux aussi de bons rapports avec les Grinffondors, acceptèrent ces couples avec quelques rires de moqueries sympathiques et autres acclamations, comme le frère de Sirius, qui lui tapa dans le dos avec un « félicitation fréro ! ». Quand il avait parler de cette réaction avec Sirius, son ami lui avait avouer avec un petit rire que son grand frère, âgé de 18 ans (sortit l'année dernière de Poudlard) était lui aussi homo. Ce qui expliquait le fait que Kévin Black ne soit pas plus gêné que ça de leur relation.

On était maintenant en plein mois de décembre, les premières neiges ne devants plus tardées. Ils avaient entamé leur entraînement avec endurance et dureté, ils commençaient, après presque 3 mois à se sentir plus 'animal' et Remus avait réussi à transformer, quelques jours auparavant, à transformer ses mains et ses crocs. Il fallait avouer que la pleine lune était ce soir donc il était facilité.

Se serrant plus dans les bras de Sirius, Remus sentit une de ses crises arriver. 

« Si'… »Souffla-t-il.

Son petit ami, comprenant sa demande, l'entoura plus doucement dans les bras. James, assis à côté d'eux et jouant à la bataille explosive avec le reste du groupe sentit ses amis se tendre. Aussitôt, il arrêta de jouer, provoquant la frustration et la colère de Matt et Lily. Aussitôt envoler lorsqu'ils vient le regard de James vers Remus et Sirius.

Remus sentit la douleur remonter doucement, trop doucement dans ses bras, faisant tendre tous ses muscles. La douleur remonta inlassablement, presque méthodiquement, le long de ses bras, de ses jambes. Remus, même habitué à ces crises, sentit son corps tremblé, ne put s'empêché d'haleter. Sirius resserra son étreinte, sachant, tout comme Remus, qu'il fallait que la douleur s'en aille. Cette fois-ci, la douleur alla jusqu'aux épaules et en haut des cuisses, synonyme que la pleine lune arrivait. La douleur, arrivé aux épaules fit lentement le chemin inverse, comment pour montrer qu'elle reviendrait…

Sirius savait que même s'il pouvait bientôt accompagné Remus lors de son étape 'loup', il ne pouvait l'aider lors de ces montées de douleur, que même Pomfech ou Dumbledore ne pouvait sembler atténuer. Sirius laissa sortir une larme, qui roula sur l'épaule libérée de son ami, qui était lui-même à bout de souffle et complètement crever.

« Ca va ? » Demanda James, d'une voix inquiète.

Même après trois transformations et une dizaine de crises identiques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser cette question. 'Complexe du chef' se dit Remus.

« Ouais, c'est passé. Vous pouvez continuer… »Leur répondit gentiment Remus.

Les autres retournaient à leurs jeux, sachant que cela aidait Remus à oublier sa douleur. Ce dernier se retourna, regardant son petit ami. 

« Ca va ? »Demanda Sirius.

« Ouais. »Répondit Remus « Mais vivement qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'enlever ces crises… »

Sirius acquiéça, se demandant, comme à chaque fois, comment Remus Lupin avait pût leurs cacher ses crises de douleur … Sirius était tellement inquiet pour son petit ami, lui souffla un 'je t'aime' avant de l'embrasser. Les deux amants n'avaient jamais été plus loin que ce simple baiser, mais étaient contient qu'un jour, il ne sera plus suffisant. Mais ils en avaient parler et tous deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez près, bien qu'étant très amoureux l'un de l'autre (N/A : après tout, ils ont 14 ans…). Lily les regarda un instant. Soudain, elle sentit une force monter en elle, comme un souffle de bien-être… Elle hennit.

Sirius, sentit une vague d'amour envers Remus arriver en même temps qu'une vague de haine envers le monstre qui avait si mal à Remus. Il se décolla de Remus, conscient de se qu'il allait se produire, tourna la tête vers Lily, qui, comment lui, sentait La chose arriver.

Lily, comprenant tout à coup ce que cette vague était, la laissa arrivée. Remus et Matt, tout comme Kate et James, savaient, ou plutôt, devinaient ce que leurs amis étaient en train de vivre… C'était l'étape finale de leurs efforts, celle pour la quelle ils avaient fait tant de sacrifices, tant de sueur était tombée… Car ils savaient. Lily et Sirius allaient se transformé en animagus et ainsi franchir l'étape de transformation : Lily allait devenir Licorne, Sirius, un chien. 

Lily, sentant la force arrivée  vers son cœur, sera la main de James, le regarda, avant de projeter sa tête vers l'arrière avec le râle de douleur… Ce bruit ne tarda pas à se répéter chez Sirius, quelques instants plus tard…Les autres se tendirent, ayant peur que la transformation s'effectue mal, se remémorant chaque parcelle de leur apprentissage… Tout semblait normal… Hormis le fait que seulement 3 mois s'étaient écouler avant le début de leur 'initiation', au lieu des 6… 

Tout à coup, Sirius se recroquevilla, provoquant chez Remus un soupir. Cela semblait, maintenant c'était très claire, à sa propre transformation, qu'il n'avait pas identifier car il n'était pas à l'intérieur du corps. Remus réprima un frisson, cela devait les torturer, en eux… Il se souvient la première transformation, il en tremblait encore quelques fois… Cette sensation de douleur insoutenable, de rage et de … douceur ?… Il y avait, dans ses transformations en loup, une once, infime, de douceur … Une sensation qu'il n'a pu traduire … Comme, une renaissance, une délivrance… Le sentiment d'être enfin… Complet, comme quelque chose qui nous manque et qui se rajoute… C'est ce moment de rajout, qui doit durer quelques secondes, qui l'attirait, comme … l'amour.  Oui, il ressentait la même chose quand Sirius s'approchait de lui le matin, et se penchait sur lui en lui murmurant des mots doux… C'était si.. Réconfortant…

Sirius et Lily devaient maintenant passer à travers cette sensation.

« Qu'est qu'ils ont ? » Demanda inquiet James.

« Laisse… Cela ressemble à ma transformation… Il sont en train de passer à travers…Une sensation merveilleuse.. » Répondit Remus.

« Merveilleuse ? » Demanda Kate.

« Oui.. JE sais pas comment la décrire c'est… Super.. Indécrivable….Vous verrez. »

Hochement de tête.

Lily soudain se transforma. Dans un pupe (euh…^_^') un poop ( différent de pop = transfert). Sirius se métamorphosa en chien.

« Lily? Sirius? » Demanda Matt.

"Ouaf?" demanda Sirius comme un 'quoi ?'.

« Ca va ? »Demanda James.

« Miaou. Miaaaaaouu ! »

« Euh… SI vous le dites… Vous redevenez humain ? » Demanda Matt.

Poop. Poop.

Deux humains, déboussolés.

« Alors ? » Demanda Kate.

« Yahou ! C'est.. » Commença Lily.

« Géant. » Termina Sirius.

" Comment s'est passer votre transformation ? Remus nous a dit que c'était comme la sienne.. » Demanda James.

Lily et Sirius tournèrent leur tête vers Remus.

« C'est vrai ? Et bien, t'a du courage… Nous, c'est la première fois seulement… »

« C'est aussi rude que ça ? »Demanda Kate.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Vous avez ressentit ou pas ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Le.. Sentiment ? » Demanda Sirius.

Re-hochement de tête.

« Oui.. C'est. Puissant. »Répondit Sirius.

« C'est tellement grandiose. Pour cela, je serrais prête à resubir ça… »Déclara Lily.

« En tout cas, vous avez votre transformation… Nous pas ! »

« T'en fait pas Jamie ! »Déclara Sirius. Il regarda vers Remus et vit cette approbation muette qu'il cherchait. « On n'accompagnera pas Remus tant que un seul d'entre vous ne se sera pas transformer.

Poop. Lily avait disparu, remplacée par une chatte 'œil de lynx' (vous savez, ceux avec pleins de p'tites taches partout, de toutes les couleurs…), elle avait gardé les yeux verts de sa mère.. Les mêmes qu'elle transfèrerait plus tard au 'survivant'. 

«A toi Si' ! »

Poop. Sirius était maintenant un grand chien noir, comme ceux qui 'hantent' les cimetières. Lui, avait gardé une fine cicatrice, en haut du bras, qui ressortait par des poils blancs.

« Merci, on sait maintenant vous reconnaître… Ce sera plus simple. »

poop. Poop.

 « Tien… Potter!"

"Malfroy et co…"

"Arrête Black! Joues pas au plus malin avec moi!" Déclara Severus Rogue.

« T'as peur de perdre ? » Demanda Remus.

« Tiens… Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur vous deux ? » Demanda Malfroy.

« Les rumeurs ne nous intéressent pas, Lucius ! Rentre chez ton père ! » Déclara Kate d'une voix dure.

« Tiens.. Les petites moldues… Ou plutôt, les sangs-de-bourdes… » Dit Rogue qui ne pu finir sa phrase car Sirius et James devaient retenir Matt.

« Tien… »

« Ca fait trois fois ! Tu connais pas autre chose ? »

« POTTER ! » Déclara Rogue « Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça ! »

« Ben, pour ton info et tes rumeurs… M. Rogue et Malfroy… Y'a trois couples dans notre groupe… A toi de faire marcher tes méninges ! » Déclara Sirius.

« Soit pas trop dur, Si'.. Tu sais bien qu'ils n'en ont pas !! »Déclara Remus.

« LUPIN ! La prochaine fois ! » Déclara Averti, un pauvre visqueux.. Euh, un camarade des deux c*ns (ou  Serpentard, au choix ). 

Mais les maraudeurs étaient déjà bien loin, réfléchissant déjà à faire un mauvais coup à ces deux Serpentard, leurs ennemis jurés…

« Alors, les maraudeurs ? Encore des ennuies avec Malfroy et co ? » Demanda Grace Jordan, la sœur jumelle de Fred Jordan, le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch, et qui étaient, tous deux, à Serdaigle.

« Comme d'ab, Préfete ! »Déclara Sirius, qui adorait la faire enragée. « Mais tu nous connais, on ne va pas se laisser faire ! »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai peur ! » Déclara-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. « Remarquez, ça leurs feraient pas de mal de descendre de leurs pieds d'estal… »

« Bye Grace ! »Déclara Sirius.

« Bye ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Griffondor quand Remus prit un autre couloir, avec un soupir.

« Mooni.. C'est par là ! »

« Je dois aller à l'infirmerie… C'est, bientôt l'heure… »

« Ok… Bonne chance Rem'…On t'attend demain ! »

« Ouais ! Bye ! »

Avec un geste désabusé, Remus se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Lily se dirigea vers Sirius, lui posant la main sur son épaule.

« T'en fait pas… Il est bien protégé… » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je sais.. Mais j'ai mal à chaque fois qu'il part. » Répondit-il.

« Allez, on y va ! »Déclara Matt d'une voix faussement enjouée.

« Ouais.. C'est partit pour une nuit blanche. »

**********

Voilà !L'est vachement long ce chapitre…. Comme promis, du Severus (mais moins que je voulais), du romantisme…Et des petites transformations.. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez… Review (le p'tit bouton, en bas à gauche)…

Merci à tous !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les maraudeurs en balade.

**LES MARAUDEURS… SANS PETER.**

Disclamer : j'en ai mare ! Sont pas à moi, sauf Matt et Kate… Je voudrais bien Rem' s'ilvouiplait miss Rowling ? Non ? Bouhou !!!!! J'EN AI MARE !

Note : attention YAOI/ SLASH. Pas violent (juste bécot pour l'instant) mais si ça vous choque (ben vous lisez pas…)…. PI, dsl pour le temps que ca a mis…

PERSONNE NE M'A PREVENU !!!!! J AI CHANGER LILY EN CHAT ET VOUS AVEZ RIEN REMARQUE !!!! Bon, rétablisement !

                        Chapitre 7 : Les maraudeurs en balade. 

« Sirius !! Reviens ! » Cria James.

« Non, il est 9h !! Il aurait dût revenir il y a… »

« 15 min… »Termina Matt. « Relax' ! Il a dût être un peu plus fatigué… »

« HmMmhmhm. »

« Salut les gars !!! »Déclara une voix féminine en même temps qu'une porte ouverte. 

« Salut Kate ! Salut Lil' ! » Déclara James.

« Coucou les filles ! »S'eclama Matt, trois secondes avant d'embrasser, comme James, sa petite amie. Kate se tourna vers Sirius. 

« Ben alors ??? Tu nous dit pas bonjour Patmol ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Laisse tomber Kate ! Mon sieur est de mauvais poil car son chez loup est en retard de ¼ d'heure… »Repondit Matt en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je vois… »Déclara Kate et Lily. 

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laissez apparaître un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, l'air de n'avoir pas dormit de la nuit.

« Tiens, en parlant du loup… (je sais, j'ai pas pu resister) Ca va, Moony ? »

« Ouais ouais….Wahoooou (baillement treeeees long)… Fatigué mais ca va ! »

Sirius s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu sais que je suporte pas… » Dit-il d'une voix douce, qu'il n'utilisait que pour parler à Remus.

« Oui… Mais tu sais qu'on a pas le choix… » Lui repondit ce dernier avec le même timbre de voix. 

« Allez, va te coucher…On va manger, et on revient juste après… »Repondit le plus grand. 

« Bon, Si' !!! J'ai faim, moi !!! Remus, on te l'empreinte juste le temps de bouffer, et après on te le rend… T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« OUI ! »Repliqua Remus. Ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter envers lui, spécialement après la pleine lune. Enfin… Il soupira. Cette nuit ne s'était pas trop mal passée, il en avait vu des pires… Mais s'il avait l'air réellement fatigué c'était que, depuis la première fois, il avait réussi à contrôler le loup, ou tout du mois de rester 'en lui'…Il savait que c'était grâce à la transformation en aniamaux de ses amis, lui montrant qu'il ne serait plus tout seul, les autres se transformeront dans le mois, c'est certain… Matt et Kate sont tout près, James ne devrait pas tarder à, comme lui, les suivre. Il alla vers le lit et, sans prendre le temps de se mettre sous les drap ou de se changer, tomba endormi sur son lit. 

=~-~=

« Allez ! On y va… »Déclara Katherina, enjoué par l'idée de sa meilleure amie.

« Vii ! On arrive les filles ! »Cria James. C'était en début d'après-midi, en ce même jour d'après pleine lune. Après la proposition de Lily, celle d'aller se promener vers le lac, pour tester leurs méthamorphoses, Kate s'était rapidement mise de wson côté, car elle adorait ces longues marches dans le parc de Poudlard. Heureusement pour les garçons, ils étaient, eux aussi, d'accord pour ce projet, même Remus, bien reposer après avoir passer la matinée à dormir dans les bras de Sirius. James envoya son pull à Sirius qui l'enfilla et ils sortirent tous les quatres de leur dortoir. 

« ENFIN !! » On dit que les filles sont longues, mais vous êtes encore plus lents que nous… » Rospéta Lily gentilment avant de prendre le bras de James et celui de Remus. Sirius attrapa l'autre bras de Remus et Matthieu pris Kate dans ses bras. 

« Alors, on va où ? » Demanda-t-il. 

« Vers le lac !! »Crièrent les deux filles. 

Les garçons soupirèrent. Remus esquiça un sourire, on aurait dit que les filles leurs avaient dit 'on va faire les boutiques'…Pas qu'ils n'aiment pas le chemin de travers ou Près-au-lard, mais suivre deux filles au moment des soldes, non merci. 

« Ok…Let's et go ! » Déclara James avant de passer le portrait. 

« ATTENDEZ ! » 

« Oh ! Non… Voilà Wesley ! »Rumina James, pour le fun. Lui et le préfet de Grinffondor, nommé Arthur Wesley, s'entendaient bien, mais le 7ème année n'avait pas beaucoup de gout vis-à-vis des blagues et autres farces. 

« Vi Arthur ? »Demanda Remus. 

« Vous allez où ?? »

« Au parc ! En quoi ça t'interesse ? » Repondit James.

« Tout simplement que notre capitaine de Quiddich, Laurent Lynch[1] me fait vous dire que le prochain match, contre Serdaigle approche et que vous avez une réunion ce soir… »Lui répondit le roux avant de le saluer et de rejouindre sa petite amie, Molly Mullet [2], elle aussi préfete.

« Génial, Lynch prévoit de tenter sa chance en Irelande, après Poudlard… Il va être de mauvaise humeur. »Gémit Sirius.

L'équipe de Quiddich de la maison était composé de Laurent Lynch, attrapeur et capitaine, Edward Mullet, le frère de Molly et Gardien, Lara Bells, Matthias et James comme poursuiveurs, et Sirius et Arthur Wesley comme batteurs. Ils avaient remporté la coupe l'année dernière et comptaient bien récidivé [3].

Arrivé enfin à leur destination, le lac, ils s'assirent sur la berge, provitant des premières chaleur de l'année. 

« Alors, Patmol ? Tu commences ? »Demanda Kate. 

« Après toi, ma chère ! »

Lily se concentra. Elle fit une rapide transformation, elle ne sentait plus de douleur, de chaleur, juste un changement de vue, d'ouie et de nez (sans oubliez, d'état). Elle se sentait bisarre, mais cette sensation devrait passer avec le temps. Elle pointa        son museau vers Sirius, et le vit se transformer en un gros chien noir (POOP).

 « Hiiiii ! Iiii brrrrrr » 'Allez !'Dit-elle. 

« Tout à fait ma chère… » Repondit Lily. 

Sirius, lui, avait compris. 

« Ouf ouf ! ouaf ! » 'Ouais, à vous les gars !'

« Ils ont l'air de se comprendre… »Remarqua Matt qui regardait le chien et le chat faire la conversation. 

« Ouais… Vaudrais trouver un truc pour stimuler la transformation… »

Remus, quant à lui, réfléchisait. Il regarda, tout comme James les deux amis et fut prit d'une envie soudaine d'être parmis eux… Il est.. Jaloux ?. Non. Disons, Envieu, envieux de ne pas pouvoir être avec Sirius, il comprenait soudainement Sirius à qui les pleines lunes étaient insupportables.  Il jetta un coup d'œil à James qui avait des yeux pareils aux siens, mais noir. Or, et il en était sur, James avait les yeux bleus. 

« Jamie ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Oui ? »

« T'as bien les yeux bleus ? »

« Oui… Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont marrons ! »Repondit Kate. 

« QUOI ??? »

« Ben oui… »

James regarda de nouveau a licorne blanche devant lui. Il barit (le crit du cerf), et se transforma, comme Lily et Sirius la première fois, douloureusement. La licorne prit un air inquiet alors que le chien tourna autour de James. 

James avait mal. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait s'il acceptait la chose qui montait en lui. Il sentit ensuite la sensation tellement indescriptible de Remus et se transforma enfin en cerf. 

Remus se sentit aussi partir…Il se transformait aussi… Il vit Kate et Matt faire la même chose… Dans cinq minutes, ils seraient tous devenus des animagus, pour devenir enfin le groupe des maraudeurs, ils pourraient visiter Poudlard aussi profondement que possible et le parc en toute sécurité… Pendant les trois derniers mois, ils en avaient tellement rêvés, ils avaient commencer de leurs futurs projets, ce qu'ils pourraient faire…. Remus bascula sa tête vers l'arrière et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne fit pas attention à la douleur, l'ayant déjà sentit toute cette nuit et étant déjà, depuis longtemps, insensible. Il ferma les yeux et pensa, comme son habitude à Sirius. 

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il vit qu'il était plus bas, plus tarpu. Il avait devant lui un chien qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un cerf, une licorne (ils étaient très grand), il y avait un chien noir, un renard et un chat. 

' WAHOOUU !!' Déclara le renard. 

' Comme tu dis ! »Repondit le chien. 

'C'est géant !!'Déclara le chat en sautant sur le dos du renard roux. 

'Claire !!' Repondit Remus. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait 'loup' réellement. Durant ses transformations, il se sentait partir et ne revenait qu'à l'aurore… Il espèrait qu'en se transformant en loup avant la pleine lune, il pourrrait contrôler ses gestes… Il deviendrais comme ça moins dangereux pour tout le monde.  Il se sentait léger et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, heureux. 

Depuis cette apès-midi, Remus se sentait plus humain et ses expressions et son attitude se resentait. On était trois jours après ce jour et les maraudeurs avaient décider de partir en visite dans le parc dans quatre jours, soit une semaine après leurs transformations. Le match décésif de Quidditch était prévu pour l'après-midi même et les trois joueurs de leur groupe étaient extrèmement nerveux… Lynch avait mis une très grosse préssion à tout le monde, en particulier à Edward Mullet, le gardien, qui n'en pouvait plus. Il avait finalement crier sur Lunch comme quoi il n'avait eu que trois buts depuis sa selection ( il y a trois ans), alors qu'il 'aille pas me faire chie* !', 'non mais !'… 

Lynch se leva soudain de la chaise où il était assis. 

« Allez l'équipe ! Aux vestiaires !! »

Sirius se leva des bras de Remus et après l'avoir embrasser, alla chercher James et Matt dans le vestiaire, où ils se reposaient (seuls !!). 

Ils se dirigeairent vers les vestiaires tandis que les trois autres allèrent prendre des bonnes places dans les tribunes. 

Lynch était trop nerveux pour faire un vrai discours, il dit simplement à ses joueurs de ne pas le decevoir et ils partirent vers le stade, habillés en rouge et or… 

+++++++ °°° ++++ °°°     NOTE     °°°++++°°°+++++++

Alors j'ai relus mes anciens chapitres… Et je tiens à faire des escuses à tous pour mon orthographe vraiment déplorable… J'ai beau être francaise, je suis un cas désespéré pour le français (surtout que mon bac est le 14 juin.. Comme je vais faire pour faire moins de dix fautes d'ortho… BOUHOU… Compatiser…Enfin, sinon, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les surnom et les scènes débiles, sorties de mon cerveau de triple folle…

 Pi, vous avez dû vous en douter, mon couple préféré est Sirius/Remus, mais j'ai bien aussi les autres…, donc je risque de les avantager…. Je voudrais savoir quelle genre de relation vous aimeriez pour eux.. Que ça aille plus loin ou pas (je ne ferais jamais passer cette fic en NC-17, mais je peux mettre des avants/après ou des sous entendus…) Je voudrais juste savoir votre avis. 

Notes : 

Il s'agit bien du célèbre attrapeur irelandais, mondialement connu. Son frère est, comme vous le remarquerez, lui aussi, dans l'équipe d'Irelande. J'ai pris leurs noms dans le 4ème tome.  ET VONT LE FAIRE !!! Vive Grinffondor ! Même si je serais plutôt à Poufsouffle, celon les choixpeaux cibernétique. Puis, faut espérez que les francais vont faire la même chose ! Ils ont été battus par le Sénégal, et, loin de mloi l'idée que cette équipe est nulle, on est dans la me*de !!! 

Alors, je demande grâce de vos coups pour les fautes d'ortho, j'suis une vraie merde ! J'ai une autre question (qui serait un sondage) : Qui connaît les magnifiques bouquins de Pullman, _A la croisées des mondes_ ???

 BIZOU A TOUS ET A LA PROCHAINE…


	8. idée et quidditch !

**LES MARAUDEURS…SANS PETER.**

Note : Pour savoir Disclamer, note ect, se reporter aux anciens chapitres….

Note ² : Dsl pour le retard, je n'avait plus vraiment d'idée. Pi j'avais une autre fic…. Snif. Je reviens sur cette fic qui à l'air d'être attendue.

NOTE : Bon, je voulais juste dire qu'il y aura surement un changement de style entre ce cchapitre (et les prochain) et ceux d'avant… J'ai disons, 'aquit' de l'expérience, et mon ordi à l'air de remarcher…. Normalement il y aura 10 chapitres, dont le deux derniers sont des 'épilogues'… Pour montrer comment serait leurs futur sans PETER (j'ai des envie de meurtre quand j'écris, je lis ce mot… Grrrr comment il a réussi à entrer à Griffondor !!!???)

            Je sais que vous désirez surement un fic plus long, mais le problème c'est qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas d'inspiration, et que j'ai préféré faire un fic racourcit qu'un fic dont je craignais que je ne le finirais pas… J'espère que vous le comprenderez. 

__

_Chapitre 8 : Première escapade, un projet enivrant !_

__

James fendait l'air et passa la balle à Sirius qui la passa à Mullet…

« C'est un super match que nous offre aujourd'hui les Griffondors, ils sont partout et le score de 100 à 0 résume très bien la domination… »Déclara Remus. « Il faut rappeller que nous assitons aujourd'hui à la finale de Quidditcj de l'année 1976, et qu'il fait aussi beau que l'année dernière, où les lions avaient une fois de plus prouver leurs suppérioritées… »

« LUPIN ! Surveillez vos mot ! »

« Escusez moi professeur. Mais c'est le vif d'or ?? »

En effet, Lynch et Robert étaient en trian de fendre l'air en direction du sol. 

« ALLEZ Laurent !!! » Hurla Remus. « Les deux attrapeurs sont au coude à coude mais l'avantage semblerait être pour Griffondor, les autres joueur ont arrêté de jouer pour voir les deux attrapeurs se battre. C'est magnifique, les deux joueurs sont en parfaite osmose. On dit qu'ils vont tous les deux tenter de rentrer dans une équipe nationale et on crois volontiers au talent des deux attrapeurs… Lynch vient de dépasser Roberet, s'offrant un point pour la victoire… Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mêtres du vif…Allez …. OUAIS !!!!! LYNCH VIENT D'ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR, OFFRANT PAR LA MEME LA VICTOIRE A GRIFFONDOR !!! LES LIONS SONT CHAMPIONS DE LA COUPE !!!!! LE SCORE FINAL EST DE 220 à 0 pour les lions. BRAVO AUX DEUX EQUIPE ET A L'ANNEE PROCHAINE !! »

Les septs joueurs de Griffondor étaient dans les bras les uns des autres. Ils hurlaient 'On a gagné la coupe !! On l'a gagnée !!'

****** 

La fête dura deux semaines… Lynch était très heureux de son équipe, car il avait été contacter par les Rocher de Rochefort [1], une équipe Irelandaise qui lui avait proposer un poste. ' Le premier pas vers le classement en équipe nationnale' avait ajouter le capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor. On était maintenant

« Siiiiriiiuus ! On va être en retard !!!! »

« J'ariiiive ! »

« Aller !!! Ou alors on va pas pouvoir le voir avant son départ ! » Lui cria Matt. « Je croyais que tu tennais à lui plus que ça ! »

Il se récolta des yeux de tueurs digne d'un certain Heero Yuy… 

« J'arrive ! Calmez-vous les gars ! »

Il se recu deux coussins sur la tronche en provenance de la salle commune. 

« Et les filles… » Rajouta-t-il. 

« Bon, puisque Monsieur Patmol à récu à s'habiller, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller ! » Déclara James potter. 

« Ouais ! Prongs à l'air de s'impatienter … »Ajouta Katharina. 

« Ohhh. Notre chef intrépide aurait trouver une farce à faire … » Demanda Lily Evans. 

" Non… Disons une idée à long terme… »

Gros blanc où on peut entendre les mouches voler. 

« Ben explique !! »S'écria Sirius. 

« Ouais, qu'est que t'attend ! »Continua Matt. 

« C'est quoi ton idée ?? » Demanda Kath. 

« Comme on est des animagus, on pourrait visiter la foret interdite, Près-au-lard, et les environs du château…. On pourais faire entrer les Maraudeurs dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! Devenir un groupe légentaire ! »

Lily poussa sa main sur le front de James. 

« Tu es malade, James. » Déclara-t-elle. 

James était regarder par Kate, comme un fou. Elle partageait visiblement le sentiment de sa meilleure amie. Sirius et Matt semblaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'entrer dans la légende de Poudlard. 

« On pourrait créer une carte !! La carte des maraudeurs. Pour aider les prochains élève à faire des farces… » Déclara Matt. 

« Ouais ! On pourait créer des objets spécials qu'on laisserait derière nous…. Une sorte d'héritage. »

Lily crut bon d'intervenir. 

« Euh, les mecs… C'est pas parce qu'on est les Maraudeurs et Amimagus que l'on va entrer dans les anales étudiantes de Poudlard…. Vous êtes tombés su la tête… »

« Aller Lily-jolie… Dis moi que l'idée ne te plait pas et on arrête… » Lui dit Sirius. 

« Je… Mais c'est pas la question !! »Repondit Lily.

« Reponds à la mienne… Et toi aussi Kate ! »

« Moi, ca me plait, mais je pense que c'est trop ambitieux… »Déclara Katherina. 

« Pareil. Mais on peut toujours essayer. »

« OUAIS !!! Vive les maraudeuses !! » Cria Sirius et Matt. 

Lily et Kate rougirent. 

« On va réellement être en retard là ! » Réagit Lily. 

« Ouais, on ferrait bien d'y aller ! Le Duc ne va pas être content si on le réveille… »

 L'histoire de Duc était en réalité un passage secret, menant du couloir de Griffondor au grand hall. Il était connu que d'eux et d'un gars de Pouffsoufle de dernière année, Rick Stevenson. Il avait plus le cran d'un Griffondor et s'en servait pour venir dans la salle commune de Griffondor, voir sa copine, Joann Rowling, qui avait le don de faire des histoires moldus sur eux. Elle écrit, pour l'intant pour les enfants sorciers sur des moldus, et commence à être celèbre grâce à 'Justin, le moldu fou.', un titre qui commence à être trouver dans toutes les langues. 

Ils arrivèrent dehors, alors que le soleil commencait à disaraitre derrière les arbres de la foret interdite. Ils se regardèrent et, vu qu'ils n'auraient pas assez dez temps, se transformèrent en animaux. Si un élève avait regarder à cet instant, il aurait vu un cerf, une  licorne, un renard, un chien et un chat marcher vers la forêt interdite. Heureusement pour les Maraudeurs, personne ne regardaient la pleine lune se levée sur le Parc de Poudlard.  

Lily se faufilla à travers les brache du saule cogneur et appuya sur la racine qui déclencha l'arret des branches. Aussitôt, James, Sirius, Laetitia et Matthieu la suivirent dans le passage secret, mennant à la cabane hurlante. 

« Les gars ! »Dit Remus d'une voix faible. Sans doute, les derniers rayons de soleil le l'avait fait attendre ses amis. Sirius se détransforma et prit son petit ami dans les bras. 

« Si…Siri… C'est trop dangeureux… Retransforme-toi… S'il te plait…. »

« Je… » Sirius pleurait à moitié, rendant la scène très étrange puisqu'à part James, personne n'avait jamais vu Sirius pleurer. Il arrivait même à faire rire les autres quand tout autour d'eux s'éccroulait. « Je t'aime trop Remus…Je peux…Je peux pas suporter de te voir comme ca… »

Remus regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Jamais le grand brun n'avait était aussi émouvant…

« Aller. Vas-y. Imagine … si je te mors…Je ne….pourrais… plus vivre… Fais le pour moi….Sirius. »

Sirius accièça sans quitter les yeux de Remus. Il se transforma en chien et le corps de Remus fut secouer de subresauts. 

/ Allez Rem' ! C'est le moment de voir si ta téorie se tient…/ Se dit-il. Et il se concentra sur sa méthamorphose d'animagus. Il ne savait pas très bien quel serait le résultat, et il espèrait qu'il serait le plus positif posible… 

La transformation s'éffectua sans mal, comme à chaque fois qu'il se transformait en dehors des pleines lunes. 

Ca va les gars…J'attends la pleine lune maintenant Dit-il (on ne sait toujours pas comment)

Fais gaffe ! Jappa Sirius. 

Ne t'en fait pas…Je… Remus sentit une douleur. Ca va…

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis, quand la lumière de la lune vient frapper les rideaux de la pièce, Remus se concentra. Il sentit, comme d'habitude, le loup venir le voir. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il le sentit plus faiblement, comme si… / Comme si il était déjà là en partie../. Il réussi ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire jusqu'à présent : Resister au loup. Il le sentait lutter en lui, mais un coup d'œil à ses amis, lui redonna courage / Je n'ai plus peur de toi ! Je suis fort ! Je suis un loup comme toi !/ Il croisa le regard du chien noir qui contenait son petit ami… / Je me batterais !/. 

Le loup, comme ayant entendu la détermination de Remus recula mentalement, permétant à Remus de reprendre totalement contrôle de son corps. Le loup prit finalement 'la fuite', mais Remus savait qu'il retenterait sa chance plus tard, inlassablement… Il était un loup-garou, et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le loup réussira à l'achever… Peut-être pas maintenant, ou dans trois ans… Mais dans dix, vingts ans, quand son esprit ne sera plus aussi fort, quand ses rêves auront disparus. Et si jamais son amour le quittait, ou le trompait… Il ne pourrait simplement pas l'imaginer et ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il l'aimait tellement, il s'accrochait à son amour, réciproque, comme à une boué de secours au milieu de l'océan. Ils s'aimaient. 

Je suis de retour ! Grogna-t-il. 

Les yeux du chien se mirent à briller et sa queue se mit à battre l'air. La licorne fit un sourire (autant que les licornes puissent sourirent) et se colla au cerf qui barrit /de joie, on dirait/, ajouta Remus. Le renard et le chat fut aussi très heureux. 

/ Mes amis…. Je vous aime tellement… Vous êtes ma vie./ 

 Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait suivre. Ces six animaux qui battaient la campagne ne savaient pas quel drâme allait se passer, ni quel futur se mettait devant eux. Ils provitait de la vie comme des adolescents normaux, pres à risquer leur vie pour un ami. Des Griffondors. 

*******

Voilà ! J'espère mettre en ligne un nouveau chapitre dans les prochains jour (c'est les VACANCES !!!!). 

Biz et merci aux reviewer : 

- Morgan : Merci bcp pour ton review !!!! Et moi aussi j'ai adoré à  la croisée des mondes… Mon préféré : le 2 et puis, le 3. 

- Fany : 2 fois !!! lol. Ouais, je pense comme toi ! Ils vont trop bien ensemble les deux !!! ( des deux livres ) )

- Popov : merci !!! Moi, Sirius, je le préfère avec moi ! :-P

- Meraude : MERCI !!!! Ca fait très plaisir d'avoir cet avis sur cette fic ! 

- Rox : entre Siri et Remy, y'aura rien de plus dans ma fic, je suis désolée mais, même si j'en lis, j'arrive pas à faire de Lime (ou lemon)…

- Legolas : même remarque qu'avec Rox…. Pourtant j'en toucherais deux mots dans le prochain chapitre… Tu verras, je crois ! 

MERCI A TOUS ET REVIEW !!!!!

Sailor Digitale


	9. derniere action ? épilogue 1

LES MARAUDEURS …. SANS PETER.

Ccilia : Merci merci !!!

Je préviens, il me faut atteindre 30 reviews pour le dernier chapitre…

Chapitre 9 : Le bout du tunnel ?

« Dada !! »

James éclata de rire. 

« Ouais, va faire dada avec ton parrain, Harry… »

Sirius, assis en face de lui lui sourit cyniquement. 

« Dis tout de suite que t'en a mare de ton fils ! »

« Mais non… Mais il t'aimes tellement Siri.. » Déclara une jeune femme derière ce dernier.

« Lily ! Kate ! Enfin! On commencait à se demander si un hippogriffe n'étyait pas dans la cuisine..."

« Va te faire cuire un œuf, Sirius ! »Déclarent-elles en cœur avant de s'asseoir à côté de leurs maris respectifs. 

Aussitôt, le silence s'abattu sur la pièce, et même Harry, le jeune garçon de Lily et James Potter semblait se déinterresser des longs cheveux de son parrain. Ils avaient tous en tête une chose : la mort de Edward Mullet, un des meuilleur ami de la troupe, qui fut batteur dans l'équipe de Griffondor. C'était aussi le frère de Molly Wesley et un auror réputé. Ils savaient tous les six que le monde sorcier était en guerre. Mais voir leur alliés diminuer peu à peu étaient assez terrible. Lily échangea un regard avec James. 

« Hmm… On a une chose à vous dire… » Commença la jolie rousse. 

« Oui ? Qu'est qu'il y a Lils ? » Demanda Remus en prenant Adam, le jeune fils de Kate et Mathias. 

« Voldemort a décider de jetter son dévollu sur nous deux… Et Harry. » Lança d'une traite James, sachant pertinament que Lily n'arriverait pas à sortir de mots. 

« QUOI ??? C'est une blague, n'est pas ? »Demanda Matt. Mais il savait. Ils savaient tous. On ne rigole jamais avec Voldemort, le seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils s'en doutaient bien, tous les six qu'un jour, un ou plusieurs d'entre eux allaient être la cible des attaques du mage noir et de ses partisants… Ils avaient pris le risque, pour combattre la nuit, le mal. Ils fesaient tous parti d'un organisme dirigé par Dumbledore, 'l'Ordre du Phénix', appeler ainsi à cause de Flusmeck et de la capacité des Phénix à éclairer les cœurs purs, et de renaitre de ses cendres. 

« Qu'allez vous faire ? »

« Dumbledore pense que le mieux est d'utiliser le sort de Filedas… Il se propose d'être le gardien du secret. »

Un silence accompagna ces parôles. Si Lily et James leur avaient dit Qui allait être leur Gardien du Secret, c'est qu'ils avaient confiances en Eux. Les six mousquetaires, comme Severus Rogue les appellaient, ou les Maraudeurs, pour tous les Griffondors… Unis comme les doigts de la main, il s'étaient sauvés la vie plusieur fois chacun… Mais si deux partaient…

« Combien de temps ? » Murmura finalement Kate. 

« ON ne sait pas… Un, Deux ans… Moins si Voldemort est tué… Ou plus s'il monte au pouvoir… »

« Mais comment… Et Harry ? » Demanda Sirius. Lily sentit la détresse de son ami. Il avait parfois du mal a exprimer ses sentiments, mais elle savaient que sa phrase voulait dire 'comment ferons-nous sans vous ?'… Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras. 

« Je sais que c'est dur, Siri… Je le sais car pour nous aussi, ce sera très dur… De ne pas vous voir, pas vous parler… Mais c'est neccésaire, pour Harry… »

Sirius laissa échapé une larme. Lui qui ne pleure jamais… Qui n'a pas pleuré lors de l'enterrement de Josh Lornet, le petit ami de sa sœur, avec le quel il se sentait tellement proche, il n'avait même pas pleuré pour le décès de son père, il y a quelques mois de cela… Et le voir pleurer en était trop pour Lily, mais aussi pour les autres. Kate fut la première a craqué. Venant de comprendre ce que son cœur savait. Elle ne verrait plus James et sa meilleure amie jusqy'à ce que Voldemort fusse tué. Elle regarda son mari, qui avait reprit Adam à son parrain, Remus. Matt palît. Il connaissait sa femme, comme sa main. Comme les deux autres… Il savait ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Et il sentait que lui aussi, il le voulait. 

« Il y a une chance… »Tenta-t-il.

Kate le regarda d'un air entendu. Elle savait, elle aussi. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, tous les six, mais Kate et Matt se connaissaient encore plus, ils avait du faire des consétions pour vivre ensemble. Kate avait été renié par ses propres parents et plusieurs amis de Matt, dont la plupart qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis leurs départ pour Dumtrang, n'étaient pas venu au marriage. Evidement, Matthias avait fait comme si ca ne le touchait pas, mais Kate savait. Elle avait eut la même réaction avec celle de ses parents. 

« La quelle ? »Demanda avec espoir Remus. 

« Et bien… Vous avez bien dit que vous serez oubligez de vous cacher jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit tuer ? »

« Oui, mais… »Repondit James en se demandant où voulait en venir Matt. Soudain, Lily eut un sursaut. 

« NON !!! Je refuse !! Tu m'entends ! »Cria-t-elle.

« Mais, Lils, c'est la seule solution… Et je refuse de ne pas vous voir !! » Cria Kate.

James comprit, comme Sirius et Remus. 

« Je suis aussi contre… »Déclara le brun aux lunettes. 

« Allez, Jamies… Comment veux-tu qu'on vive sans toi ? Hein ? Et Adam ? Si Harry ne le voit pas, tu sais comment ils sont… »

James, comme tous les quatres autres, savaient que c'était encore une escuse à la Black, mais ne dit rien.

« C'est décidé. »Décréta Remus. « Kate, Matt, Sirius et moi nous y allons, vous serez ainsi en sécurité… »

« NON MAIS TU RIGOLES ??? »Cria James. 

« James a raison… Vous n'irez pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup tous les quatres ! »

« Lily ! »Commenca Kate. « TU sais que tu pourras pas nous arrêter… »

« Elle le sait… C'est pour ca qu'on ira avec vous ! Après tout, c'est nous qu'il cherche… Autant mourir avec nos meilleurs amis, non ? »Demanda James en souriant. 

Les autres sourirent à leurs tours. Oui, les Maraudeurs allaient donner leurs derniere bataille, et quelque soit le resultat, ils seraient vaiqueurs. L'amitié aurait vaincu. 

« Dumbledore va nous tuer, vous le savez ? »Demanda Lily avant d'être entrainer par le fou rire nerveux des autres. 

« Ensemble ? »Demanda James en levant sa baguette vers le ciel.

Lily leva tout de suite la sienne et vient la faire toucher celle de son mari. 

« Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout, mon amour… Pour Harry… »Murmura-t-elle, cependant assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Sirius sourit et viens adosser sa bagette sur les deux autres.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire partir, James Potter. Je serais là jusqu'au bout ! »

« Moi aussi. Tu nous aura pas encore, James. Et toi Lily, sache que tu n'arriveras pas à te débarraser de ton meilleur ami ! »Déclara Remus en imitant Sirius. 

Les deux derniers sourient tristement aux quatres autres. 

« Ouais, ben vous voulez qu'on dise quoi ? ON vous suivra jusqu'aux flames d'un volcan, et vous le savez déjà ! »Dit tranquillement Matthias en ajoutant sa baguette aux autres. 

« Exactement. Pour Adam, Harry, et le futur ! »

Les six baguettes étaient maintenant réunni. 

« UN POUR TOUS ! TOUS POUR UN !!! » ( On se moque pas ! lol).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

V'là. Plus qu'un chapitre… Désolée pour le retard… REVIEW !!! (j'aime pas faire du chantage, mais si vous voulez le dernier chapitre, me faut 6 reviews… BIZOU)

S.D. 


	10. épilogue dernier chapitre Le début d'une...

LES MARAUDEURS… SANS PETER.

JOYEUX NOEL !! V'là, même si j'ai pas mes reviews (snif snif), je le mets, pour votre noël (en tt cas, ceux qui lisent cette fics)

BIZOU !! Et bonne année ! merci : 

Mini-voldie : mon 30e review !!! MERCI BCP !!! lol

Ccilia : merci pour ton review, j'adore tes fic )

Clem : merci bcp… V'là le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te convient. 

Lady Myself : Ouais, pourquoi il est né ?? TRES bonne question… Je crtois que c pour emmerder le monde, lol. 

Isymea : Dsl pour le chantage, mais, comme tu le fais justement remarquer, ca marche… lol.

Contente que mes deux perso te plaise.

Marie : lol. Merci pour ton review…. Ca fait trop plaisir. 

EPILOGUE. DERNIER CHAPITRE. (snif snif…)

« Harry !!! »

Un garçon brun aux yeux vert se retourna vers la source de la voix.

« RON !!! GINNY !! »

La jeune fille, à côté de lui se retourna à son tour.

« SALUT !!!! »

Le roux, à l'origine du cri, ainsi qu'un jeune fille, semblant être sa sœur arrivèrent près du groupe. 

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial… »

« Ouais. Harry dit ca, mais bon, son père est quand même ministre de la magie, n'est pas ? »Déclara une tête blonde derière eux.

« Adam !! Eléonor ! » S'écria le jeune homme en question. 

« Salut Harry ! Gin' ! Camille ! Ron !"

"Alors, comment ca va, Elé ?" Demanda Camille, la jeune fille aux cheveux brun et long. 

« Ca va …Ou est Draco ? »

« Ben j'en sais rien… » Répondit Camille. « Je crois qu'il est aller voir Seamus, mais j'sui pas sur… Dad lui a dit, cet été… Il est assez secoué. »

Harry hocha la tête, regardant le jeune homme blond qui venait vers eux. Draco Black avait été adopté, comme Camille, par les deux meilleurs amis de ses parents. Or, ses parents biologiques n'était autre que Narcica et Lucius Malfroy, deux mange-morts tuer lors de la bataille qui eut lieu il y a une quinzaine d'année, entre ses parents et leurs quatres amis, et Voldemort, le seigneur sombre. Harry adorait quand ses parents lui racontaient cette histoire, et comment, avec l'aide de l'amitié qui les liait tous les six, ils avaient réussis ce qu'aucun autre avait fait : tuer définitivement Tom Elvis Jedosor. 

Il regarda sa jeune sœur, d'une année cadette à lui, marcher à côté de ce dernier. Gabrielle avait les yeux vert de leur mère et les cheveux de Lily Potter. Quelques personne la prenait pour une Wesley, mais c'était une Potter, et tous la connaissait maintenant. Fille de James Potter, le ministre de la magie et de Lily Potter, capitaine des Aurors. Il souria aux deux Griffondor quivenait de les rejoindre. 

« Salut Draco ! T'as pas fait de mal à Seamus ? »

« Il draguait Gab, alors… »

« QUOI ??? »

Gabrielle éclata de rire. 

« Tu vois qu'il allait réagir !! T'inquiete 'Ry, Seamus n'a rien fait… »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Harry. 

« On monte dans le train ? »

« Ouais… »

Les huits jeunes gens montèrent dans le train. 

« Tiens tiens… Qui vois-je… »

« Casse toi Zabini ! »Déclara Ron. 

« Messieurs, medemoiselles ? Vos prénoms, noms et maison ? » Demanda le professeur MacGonagall. C'était la sécurité de Poudlard. 

« Ginny Wesley, 5ème année à Griffondor, professeur. »

« Ronald Wesley, 6ème année à Griffondor. » Dit le dit-Ron, en levant les yeux aux ciel. Il ne voyait pas l'interet de lui dire ca, alors qu'elle les connaissaient tous. 

« Camille Lupin, 6ème année à Griffondor, bonjour professeur. » Dit calmement Camille.

« Draco Black, 6ème année à Griffondor. » Dit-il en imitant Ron. 

Harry pouffa de rire avant de dire au professeur de Méthamorphose : « Harry Potter, matricule Z3NO56… 6ème année à Griffondor. »

« MONSIEUR POTTER !!! » Déclara-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire, alors que les autres (sauf Zabini) éclatèrent de rire.

« Gabrielle Potter, professeur. 5ème année à Griffondor. »

« Adam Hacher. 6ème année dans la meilleure des maisons… »

« Monsieur Hacher, un peu plus d'egalité, s'il vous plait ! »

« Escusez-moi, professeur. »

« Eléonore Hacher. 5ème année. Griffondor. » Dit d'une voix monocorde cette dernière, fessant pouffer les autres (sauf, encore) Zabini).

« Blaise Zabini, élève de 6ème année à Serpentard, professeur… »

Et il passa sans demandez son reste. 

Les huit amis allèrent s'installer, puis les trois filles de 5ème laissèrent les autres et partirent vers leurs camarades de classes. 

« Escusez moi ? » Demanda une voix.

« Entrez ! »

« Salut ! »

« Granger ! Depuis quand tu accepte de nous parler ? »Demanda Ron. 

« Arrête, Wesley. Je veux juste vous prévenir que je suis préfète, donc si vous avez des problèmes… »

Harry échangea un regard avec ses amis. Hermione Granger n'avait pas eut d'amis depuis la quatrième, un jour ou elle s'était disputée avec ses meilleures amies, Lavande et Pavati au sujet de la divination. Il était peut-être temps de lui laisser une chance. 

« Entre, si tu veux. »Déclara Camille. Hermione lui sourit et regarda les autres. Adam lui sourit, Harry hocha la tête, Draco semblait la juger du regard et Ron regardait Camille bisarrement. 

« Merci, mais je veux pas vous déranger et… »

« Allez, te fait pas prier. C'est bête, on est dans la même salle et on se parle même pas… » Déclara Adam. Harry commencait à le fussiler du regard. 

« Attention frangin où Harry va te sauter dessus… » Déclara en riant Camille, se récoltant deux regard noirs. 

Hermione sourit et alla s'asseoir en face de Draco. 

« Ben on va se présenter, j'suis pas sur que tu sache précisément qui est qui… Moi c'est Draco Black. Et la folle, là-bas, c'est Camille, ma sœur. »

« Mais vous avez pas le même nom pourtant… »

« Ouais. Parce que nos parents sont homo… » Continua Camille. « Alors Sirius Black a adopter l'autre, et Remus Lupin la sublime Camille. »

« Ouais, bien sûr… » Rigola Hermione. Pourtant Draco semblait soucieux et Camille s'en rendit-compte. 

« Allez, Dray ! T'es à Griffondor ! Le choipeau n'a pas héssiter trois secondes… Tu n'a rien à voir avec lui… »

« Simple pour toi…T'es pas la fille de Mange-mort… » 

A ces paroles, tous frémirent, même Hermione. Ainsi, Draco Black était le fils naturel de mange-mort…

« Les Malfroy ne sont pas tes parents, comprit Black !! »Cria Ron.

Hermione sursauta. Malfroy. Comme Lucius et Narcisca. Les deux mange-morts les plus cruels du règne de Voldemort. Elle comprennait pourquoi il semblait aussi mal. 

« Ecoute Bla..Draco. Je te connais mal mais je peut te jurer que tu n'as rien d'un mange-mort…Tu ferras un Auror parfait… Comme Lily Potter. »

Harry et Adam éclatèrent de rire. 

« Je suis pas sûr que Harry et Draco apprécient la resemblance… »Déclara Adam. 

« Ouais. Moi, un parfait Potter… »

« TU peux parler ! C'est pas ta mère qu'on a … »

« LILY POTTER EST TA MERE ??? » Cria Hermione. 

Harry eut un sourire. 

« Je croyais que tout le monde le savait. Ouais, c'est ma mère…. Et James Potter est bien mon père… »Ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'Hermione était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose. « Harry Potter, enchanté ! »Ria Harry.

"Moi c'est Adam Hacher. Mes parents sont Katherine et Matthias Hacher… TU dois pas les connaître mais bon… »

« Bien sûr. Ta mère est l'une des médicomages les plus renommés ! Et puis ton père n'est pas inonnu… »

« C'est sur que ce n'est pas tout les jours que le directeur de la sécurité de Gringotts est un humain… »

« Ah ah … Très drôle Cam… »

« Ce que tu dois savoir si tu te joins à nous, c'est pas touche à Adam ou Harry… Ou t'aurra à faire à l'autre… » Déclara très sérieusement…

« DRACO !!! » Crièrent les deux consernés. Hermione hocha la tête d'un air de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose (après tout, c'est la même Hermione…lol). 

« Je vois… Vous avez réussi vos BUSEs ? »

Draco sourit. 

« T'es vraiment accro aux études, hein ? Ouais, on les a un peu près réussi. J'ai eut 10 Buses, comme Cam', et Adam et Harry en ont eu 11… Faut dire qu'on a pas eut celle de potions… »

Hermione hocha la tête. 

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai eut 12 BUSEs.. Mais Rogue n'a pas de raison d'être contre moi, lui.. » Rajouta-t-elle. 

« Si tu continue à nous adresser la parôle, Rogue va en avoir, tu vas voir… Les enfants des Maraudeurs et leurs amis sont pas très bien vu… » Ria Camille. 

« Je vois… Quelque chose avec la jeunesse de Rogue, n'est pas ? Ben de toutes manière, j'suis une Girffondor, et il n'aime pas ca… »

Harry sourit. Ron hocha la tête en sa direction puis continua à zieuter Camille. Harry éclata de rire. 

« Quoi ? » Demanda les quatre autres. 

« Rien, rien… » Mais il continua à sourire quand il vit Ron rougir. 

« Alors, comment vos parents ont tuer Voldemort ? »Demanda Hermione.

« La grande histoire…Allez-y, les gars, et Camille…Raconter lui comment les Maraudeurs sont venus à bout du seigneur sombre… »

« Ron… Tu changera jamais, hein ? »

« Non. »

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami. 

« Bien, on va commencer par l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Tout ce que tu vas entendre ne doit pas dépasser ta bouche, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, pas de problème, on est amis, non ? »Demanda Hermione, anxieuse de la réponce. 

Les quatres amis lui sourirent en cœur. 

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Déclarèrent-ils en cœur. 

« Je te déclara, toi, Hermione Granger, ennemie jurée de Rogue et amie des nouveaux Maraudeurs ! »Déclara Harry d'une voix sonalène. A la quelle des éclats de rire répondirent. 

« Tout commence un 1er Septembre, alors que James Potter est dans le train… » Commença Harry. 

« Mais non, ca commence avec la rencontre de ta mère et de mes parents ! Tripple Idiot ! »

« Non, par mon père ! »

« Mes parents !! »

Draco secoua la tête alors que Camille se prit la tête, imitant Ron. Hermione semblait amusée. 

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

« Ouais, et dire qu'ils sont tout le temps ensemble… »Rigola Ron. 

« Bon, on va juste te raconter la bataille. »Continua Draco. 

FLASH-BACK

« Lily !! Attend !"

"James, promet moi de prendre soit d'Harry !!"

« Non ! »Cria Kate. « Lily !!! »

Lily fit face à Voldemort. 

« Tu ne tueras plus personne, Tom Jedusor ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? TU coris que je vais t'obéir ? »

« AVADA KEDAVRA !! »

« BOUCLIER ! »Crièrent tous en cœurs les six amis. James alla se placer à côté de Lily, tandis que Kate et Matt se placaient de l'autre côté. Il fallait faire vite, l'Avada Kedavra n'allait pas tarder à battre le maigre bouclier. Remus et Sirius virent à leurs tour. 

« Allons-y ! »Déclara James. 

« Par le pouvoir des étoiles. » Déclara Remus.

« Par le pouvoir du ying-yang …. »Cria à son tour Kate.

« La où le noir est, se dresserait toujours la lumière… » Continua Sirius

« L'amitié et l'amour seront toujours vainqueur… »Cria Lily en prenant les mains et Kate et de James, alors que les autres fesait de même avec leurs voisins.

« Fait face à ton destin, mage noir… » Déclara Matt.

« Et soit détruit par la volonté des forces. »Termina James. 

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

« Pourquoi personne n'a essayer cette formule avant ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Je crois que personne ne savait trop ce que s'était… Et puis ma mère a toujours, depuis le début, était pationner par la magie ancienne… Elle connaissait beaucoup d'anciennes formules, dont celle du bouclier, qu'il ont utilisé avant… Elle m'a parler d'une formule anti-avada…Mais personne ne sait trop ce que c'est… Elle m'a dit que seules des personnes avec des cœurs purs et unis par un liens magique pouvaient utiliser cette formule… » Repondit Harry. 

« Ce que Harry veut essayer de dire, c'est que ce n'est pas pour rien que sa mère est chef des Aurors… Elle connaît plus de Sortilège que Flitwick et Dumbledore réunni. »

« Et Sirius Black n'est qu'un pauvre joueur de Quidditch, c'est vrai… » Déclara Ron. 

« Arrête. Le peu que je connaisse du Quidditch, j'ai entendu le mot 'Black' au moins une fois par seconde…Le batteur exeptionnel de l'Angleterre. »

Draco sourit, suivit de sa sœur. C'est vrai que leurs parents n'étaient pas laissé en plan. Entre Sirius Black qui jouait pour l'équipe d'angleterre et Remus Lupin qui s'occupait des cours de DCFM au colège Poudlard (ou Sirius Black habitait la plus part du temps), ils étaient assez connu. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

 V'là. J'ai longuement hésiter à faire mourir les Potter (ou juste l'un des deux), mais finalement, je me suis dit : « Charlotte, c'est Noël ! Fait leurs plaisir, ne les tue pas (les=persos de la fic…lol) », alors j'ai été sympa… Mais j'étais à très peu. 

Pour Lily, je me suis dis que c'était une bonne alternative. Et puis, en écrivant ce passage (du sortilège), je me suis rappellé d'un truc : La baguette de Lils, elle n'est pas « Parfaite pour les enchantements » ?? Donc ca reviens au fait qu'elle est utilisé un sortilège pour protèger Harry… Et donc elle en connaît pleins d'autres…

J'espère que cet fic vous a plu. EN tout cas, je suis désolée de l'avoir un peu laisser en plan, mais j'avais plus d'idée… Je me suis quand même dit qu'il fallait que je la finnisse. La voilà finie.

Pour l'instant, pas de suite à l'horizon mais comme vous pouvez le devinez, une suite peut facilement être faite. A vous de voir (et de me dire). 

Je vais me mettre à ma fic sur Highlander (sinon Sandra va me tuer, lol)et à celle sur le futur, mais après, je crois que c'est bon. Vous me dites.

REVIEWS !!!!! PLIIIIZ !! (c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande dans ce fic !)

FIN DU FIC…. THE END.

S.D.


End file.
